Petualangan Akatsuki
by aikharyunara
Summary: Hari terakhir, karena besok pagi udah harus pulang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum pulang? baca aja
1. Persiapan Camping

Hai minna-san~… ^_^ saiia buat Fic' lagi! Jreng jreng jreng! *dilempar tomat sama readers gara – gara berisik* Okelah kalo begitu, langsung menuju ke story ajah….

**PETUALANGAN AKATSUKI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, **

**TAPI FIC' INI MILIK SAIIA.. CUMA PINJEM TOKOHNYA BUAT FIC' AJA KOK ^_^ *PLAK***

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE? BANGET DEH, ANEH? APALAGI, EYD AMBURADUL, DAN APALAH ITU NAMANYA**

**RATING : mmm… apa ya? **

**SUMMARY **: **SUATU KETIKA, PEIN MENGAJAK PARA ANGGOTANYA BERPETUALANG KE HUTAN RIMBA. SEMUA ANGGOTA BERFIKIR ANTARA YA DAN TIDAK, TAPI KARENA TERLALU BORING DI MARKAS TERUS MEREKA AKHIRNYA IKUT. GIMANA CERITANYA TUH? BACA AJA …OKE? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

OKEH… Selamat membaca! Happy Reading…

Stand by stand by! READY, SET, HUT! *Loh.. ini bukan American Football =_=* maaph maaph… OKE Ready? ACTION!

Malam ini , Akatsuki melakukan rapat tertutup di meja besar *kayak DPR aja*. Mereka rapat untuk merencanakan….. *penangkapan bijuu?*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana liburan *GLODAK !*. mereka sedang mengeluarkan hak berpendapat masing-masing. Menurut UUD hak berpendapat adalaaah….

"_GAK USAH DILANJUTIIIN!" teriak semua kru pada Author. Iam sorry deh… oke oke.. back to the story!_

_._

" Kita mau kemane nih?" Tanya Pein.

"KEBUN BINATAAAANG!" teriak Tobi sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Idemu gak pernah bagus tau! TOPENG MUTER!" sahut Hidan.

"Lalu, kemana?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Ke Taman Ria?" usul Konan mulai bicara, tapi hanya dijawab dengan dengan gelengan kepala oleh semua anggota kecuali Tobi yang angguk – angguk sendiri karena lagi dengerin MP3 pake earphone *hee?*.

"tidak setuju yah?" eluh Konan.

"Bagaimana kalau berpetualang?" tawar Pein dan terlihat seperti ada lampu di atas kepalanya *aneh aneh aja nih Author*

"Berpetualang kemane Boss?" tanya Hidan ogah – ogahan.

"Emang mau ke hutan rimba?" Tanya Tobi gak setuju sambil ngelepas earphone, terus dipasang lagi.

"Ide bagus! Kita ke hutan rimba bawa peralatan camping." Seru Pein.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN, LEADER!" teriak semua anggota yang berhasil membuat kuping Pein nyaris pecah *masih nyaris*.

"Tapi gak papa deh. Lagian kan bosen di markas terus, kalian gak bosan apa?" kata Konan.

"Konaan~ kau memang baiik!" seru Pein sambil memeluk Konan. Tanpa sadar, wajah mereka berdua memerah *cieee…cuit cuit….ehem ehem..*.

"Waah…. Leader falling in love sama Konan-senpai ya~?" goda Tobi. * udah gak ancur*

"Tobii..apa yang kau…" kata Pein dengan muka merah, tapi belum selesai ngomong udah disela sama anggota yang lain.

"Ciee…ciee…cuit cuit.." seru anggota yang lain.

"Hei! A..a..aku..tidak…Hei! Hentikan!" teriak Konan malu – malu kucing.

"Wah wah… PJ-ne Pj-ne reghh! Konan suka Pein!" seru Author ikutan, tapi langsung dilempar origami sama Konan.

"Sudah..sudah..! Ayo, sebenarnya kita mau kemana nih Ketua?" tanya Itachi.

"Hutan Rimba" jawab Pein yang wajahnya sudah mulai normal, begitu juga dengan Konan.

"Tempat setan berpesta poraa ~" kata Tobi yang sedang ngikuti lagu Malam Jum'at Kliwon di MP3nya.

"Oii… lu kagak nape kaan,un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Biarin aja tuh bocah edan. Edanne ora mari mari" sahut Hidan.

"Kembali ke… rencana" kata Pein.

"Kapan berangkat?" Tanya Sasori sambil memainkan bonekanya.

"Tahun depan, SASORI! TENTU SAJA BESOK PAGI, BAKA!" teriak Pein yang membuat Sasori langsung diam sepuluh ribu bahasa *seribu kaleee*

"Biasa aja, gak usah mblayer! Bau tau!" sahut Sasori.

_**Esok paginya…**_

Semua sedang bersiap. Mereka membawa barang keperluan masing – masing.

Pein : Jubah Akatsuki, alat mandi, tindik – tindik.

Zetsu : Jubah Akatsuki, 10 venus flytrap kecil, pupuk. *?*

Kisame : Jubah Akatsuki, hiu kesayangan, 2kg makanan hiu *emang mau taruh dimana tuh hiu?*, peralatan mandi, Samehada.

Konan : Jubah Akatsuki, 1 rim origami *banyak banget*, peralatan pribadi.

Itachi : Jubah Akatsuki, peralatan mandi, kacamata supaya mata Sharingannya gak kelilipan.

Kakuzu : Jubah Akatsuki, 5 koper uang, jarum (buat njahit benangnya pake benang sulurnya Kakuzu). *heee?*

Hidan : Jubah Akatsuki, sesajen buat muja DJ (Dewa Jashin), sabit besar.

Deidara : Jubah Akatsuki, sekilo tanah liat + mesiu.

Sasori : Jubah Akatsuki, 3liter racun, obeng, Hiiroko (kayunya gak usah, bisa cari di hutan)

Tobi : Jubah Akatsuki, panci – panci, tenda, karpet/terpal, pasak, alat masak yang lain.

.

.

"Kenapa my bag palin akeh dewe isine?" Tanya Tobi pake bahasa ancur nan berantakan.*ngomong 3 bahasa*

"Lu kan paling junior, Topeng muter!" jawab Hidan dengan menekan kata terakhir.

"UAAAAAAAH! SENPAI KEJAAAM! INI NAMANYA KDO, SENPAI!" teriak Tobi gaje bin gak genah.

"KDO? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Hidan.

"KDO itu Kau Dodol O'on!" jawab Zetsu.

"Uapaa, KANTONG SEMAR?" teriak Hidan.

"Zetsu-senpai sotoy! Payah!" jawab Tobi.

"Memang KDO itu apa, Tobi?" Tanya Pein.

"KDO, Kekerasan Dalam Organisasi, HUAAA! SEMUA KEJAM!" jerit Tobi.*GLODAK! Kirain apa*

"Heh? Ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" ajak Pein.

"Ayo berangkaat!" seru semua anggota kecuali Tobi.

"Aah~ iya ~!" seru Tobi lemes.

EPILOGUE

Tobi : "Author, pijitin donk?"

Author : "Ogah! Ke dukun pijet sana!"

Tobi : "Uuh… Aku encok! Kalo ke dukun pijet di mana, naik apa, trus bayar berapa?"

Author : "Di jalan bla..bla..bla.. naik becak, butuh ongkos sejuta." (sambil baca komik)

Tobi : "Mustahiil! Masa' gitu aja sejuta? Duit dari mane?"

Author : "minta Kakuzu aja."

Kakuzu : "Nih!" (sambil ngelempar koper kosong dan kena mukanya Tobi)

Tobi : "Aduh! Hidungku… it's hurt."

Author : "TObii hidungmu…!"

Tobi : "Hah! Kenapa?"

Author : "makin mancung."

Tobi : "Benarkah?"

Author : "iya.. makin mancung ke dalam."

Tobi : (sweatdrop)

Udah dulu chapter 1 yaaa… entar lanjut ke chapter 2! Tetaplah baca Fic' ini dan selanjutnyaa…. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2 okeh! (Readers : "hush, hush, cepet pergi sana!"). Don't phorget to Rephiew plizz! Gomen kalau ada yang salah *emang dari awal udah salah bin aneh* pokoknya Review! Hehehe(maksa. Langsung ditendang sama Readers).

Arigatou gozaimasu … ^_^


	2. Berangkaat! Di Hutan

**Chapter 2 UPDATE! Jreng jreng jreng….. *berisiik* Hahaha… Baiklah, langsung aja menuju story. Stand by stand by!**

**SUMMARY : Pein dan para anggotanya sedang bersiap untuk acara yang jarang sekali yaitu 'camping'. Apa saja kejadian-kejadian aneh plus humor yang mereka buat? Lalu apa yang terjadi saat camping? Baja aja deh biar nggak penasaran. HAPPY READING ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : OOC, ANEH BANGET, GAJE, EYD AMBURADUL, De el el.**

Okee… mari kita liat lagi ceritanya. Kalau gitu gak usah lama-lama dilama-lamain atau kelamaan silahkan baca HAPPY READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!.

.

.

.

"Eh boss…. Berangkatnya kan besok pagi? Ini udah malem tau!.. -_-." Kata Kisame.

"E-eh iya… Hehehe maaf" jawab Pein nyengir.

"Dasar… Payah!" seru Tobi.

"Whoaaam…. Gua udah ngantuk. Gua tidur duluan." Kata Hidan menguap.

"Iya ya…. Ayo tiduuur!" seru Tobi.

"BERISIIK!" teriak semua anggota pada Tobi.

"Hahaha… ma-maaf" jawab Tobi.

_**Pagi Ini mereka sedang mematangkan persiapan **_*makanan kale matang*

"Leader! Persiapan rebes… Eh beres!" teriak Tobi.

"Iye iye… Di sini juga udah beres." Jawab Pein.

"Oi Leader, kita berangkat naik apaan?" Tanya Hidan.

"Naik becak.!. Entar biar Kakuzu aja yang bayar!" jawab Pein.

"Lu error ape trouble? Naik becak? Gila Lu, mana gue suruh bayar lagi. Dasar Leader gak bondo!." Sahut Kakuzu.

"Kalian kan ninja! Biasanya gimana sih kalo pergi?" kata Pein balik Tanya.

"BILANG DARI TADI NAPE BOSS!" teriak Hidan.

"Hidan-senpai kan emang telmi dari dulu?" kata Tobi ngejek.

"APA LU BILANG?" bentak Hidan sambil menjatuhkan pukulan ke kepala Tobi.

"Ouch! Sakit tau! Lagian bener kan senpai?" jawab Tobi kayak gak punya dosa *dosanya banyak tuh*

"Itukan bener, keriput pemuja DJ!" sahut Zetsu.

"KANTONG SEMAR! AWAS KAU!" bentak Hidan, tapi hasilnya gak digubris sama sekali *kacang kacang sewu telu ora payu*

"Ya sudah! Ayo berangkat!" ajak Pein sambil berjalan keluar markas.

"Wokee Boss!" jawab semua anggota.

_**Kemudian mereka berangkat. Sudah 2 jam mereka melakukan perjalanan ke hutan rimba dan akhirnya sampai juga.**_

"Boss, udah nyampe apa belom? Nih kaki udah kemanusiaan nih!" eluh Tobi *kemanusiaan?*

"Hmm… Kemanusiaan apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Eh, salah. Maksud Iam kesemutan. Hehehe maaph." Jawab Tobi nyengir.

"Dasar! Ngemeng ae ora teteh!" ejek Kisame.

"Ini sudah sampai, ayo pasang tenda!" perintah Pein.

"Wah! Kalau begini aku bisa tidur sendiri dengan leluasa? Bagus!" seru Konan senang.

"Entar Konan-senpai sama Leader aja?" goda Tobi.

"APA KATAMU?" teriak Pein sambil meluncurkan deathglare rinnegannya plus semburat merah di pipinya. *wiih… itu serem apa lucu? Deathglare kok pake semburat merah -_-*

"HIEEE…..! Le..Leader…. se..se..seram. Tobi…. Ja…ja…Jadi….ta…. TAKUUUUT!" kata Tobi tergagap + teriak = kabur.

"TOBIIIII!" teriak Pein sambil mengejar Tobi yang udah kayak dikejar anjing sampe terkencing-kencing. *ngompol donk?*

"Haduuh…. Sudahlah ayo kita dirikan tenda." Seru Konan.

"Oke.." jawab semua anggota kecuali Pein dan Tobi yang lagi kejar-kejaran sampe ke ujung dunia *Lebay*.

_**1 jam kemudian, mereka telah selesai mendirikan tenda. Pein dan Tobi juga sudah kembali daria acara kejar-kejaran.**_

"Hahh…hahh…hosh hosh…" suara desah nafas Pein dan Tobi yang capek karena habis kejar-kejaran.

"Kayak anak kecil aja" kata Konan datar.

"Ya sudahlah… Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas aja buat masak, nyiapin air, dll." Usul Itachi.

"Bener tuh" kata Hidan setuju.

"Kalau begitu, Zetsu kau cari tanaman yang bisa dimakan, Kakuzu kau cari kayu bakar,Hida-" belum selesai Itachi bicara udah disela sama Kisame.

"Akuuu cari aiiiir!" seru Kisame.

"Gak pake'. Lu kalo ketemu air kayak ketemu pacarmu, jadi lu pasti lama kalo cari air soalnya lu sambil berendam terus pacaran sama tuh air." Sambung Hidan.

"Heh… ketahuan" jawab Kisame sambil garuk-garuk pake Samehada *?*

"Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini, Hidan kau cari air, Konan kau yang masak lalu yang lain bantu akau bersih-bersih." Pinta Itachi.

"Okee" jawab semua anggota serempak lalu pergi mencari apa yang dibutuhkan.

_**Sementara itu…..**_

"Sepertinya kalian ini gak pernah akur ya?" kata Konan sambil memberi minum kepada Pein dan Tobi.

"Lagian tadi Tobi is a good boy cuma bercanda aja kok" kata Tobi membuang muka dan menggelembungkan pipinya.*kayak anak kecil aja deh?*

"Bercandamu berlebihan tau!" jawab Pein kesal.

"Oya… biasanya kalau marah karena dibegituin berarti seneng dong? Apa Leader suka sama Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan polos yang berhasil membuat wajah Pein dan Konan seperti tomat.*tomat?*

"Ah sudahlah! Aku mau nyiapin buat masak!" kata Konan lalu pergi.

"Hnh" desah Pein sambil merebahkan tubuh di rumput nan hijau tapi terlihat asem karena ada Tobi *wah…wah… kasihan Tobi*

"Leader tidur aja nih!" kata Tobi tapi tak ada jawaban dari Pein, karena dia sudah sampai di alam mimpi.

"Ya sudahlah aku mau bantu Konan-senpai" kata Tobi dan meninggalkan Pein yang sedang tidur di dekat tenda.

_**30 menit kemudian, Hidan dan yang lain sudah kembali….**_

"Konan! Ini bahan makanannya!" seru Zetsu.

"Kalau gitu aku akan masak air." kata Kakuzu sambil menyiapkan kayu bakar yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah Zetsu biar akau masak dulu." Seru Konan lalu mengambil bahan makanan dari Zetsu.

"Lho? Mana Leader?" Tanya Hidan pada Tobi.

"Tuh! Leader sedang tidur" kata Tobi sambil nunjuk seseorang yang berambut oranye dan bertindik yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar!" kata Sasori.

"Ummmh…mmh…" terdengar suara Pein yang baru bangun dari alam mimpi.

"Sudah bangun ya Tuan,un?" sambut Deidara bak seorang pelayan sambil memasang wajah senyum nan ancur *tumben?*

"Apa yang kau lakukan Deidara?" Tanya Pein sambil bangun dari tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Seharusnya yang tanya itu aku,un! Kenapa kau tidur sementara kami sibuk,un?" teriak Deidara muncrat-muncrat dan Pein hanya mengambil payung dari tenda di sebelahnya *hujan lokal tuh?*

"Lagipula aku ngantuk banget tau" jawab Pein dengan santainya.

"Leader yang tidak patut dicontoh." Sambung Sasori.

"Ya nggak usah dicontoh dong… Susah amat." Jawab Pein nyantai.

"MAKANAN SIAAAAP!" teriak Konan.

"WUAAAH! MAKAAAN!" teriak Tobi *Kalau makan aje nomer satu*

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru semua anggota termasuk Pein dan Konan yang akan mulai makan.

"Nyam nyam…. Makangannga engak sekaii" kata Tobi sambil mengunyah makanan (baca : makanannya enak sekali).

"Makan jangan sambil ngomong Topeng Muter!" kata Hidan sambil menjitak kepala Tobi yang polos itu. *polos? Gak salah tuh?*

"Maaf…" kata Tobi.

"Setelah makan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Pein.

"Setujuuu!" seru semua anggota.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bersihkan dulu piring-piring dan gelas-gelas ini" perintah Pein.

"Yo'i Boss" kata Hidan sok gaul.

_**10 menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai membersihkan piring dan gelas itu.**_

"Ayo cepat!" ajak Pein.

"Hei hei… Ini masih pagi. Tenang saja" jawab Kakuzu dengan enteng.

"Bener juga ya… hehehe." Balas Pein.

"Mau jalan-jalan kemane?" tanya Hidan.

"Cari pemandangan yang indah dong Senpai." Jawab Tobi.

"Terserahlah. Ayo" ajak Pein lagi.

_**Kemudian mereka bejalan menelusuri hutan nan hijau dan sejuk itu. Lalu mereka berhenti di hamparan rumput nan hijau.**_

"UAHHH! BAGUS BANGET! _VERY NICE_ ~~" kata Tobi senang. *les dimane tuh? Kok bisa lancar?*

"UHH! Nafasmu bau banget. Makan ape Lu semalem? Kulit kerang basi?" tanya Kisame.

"Kisame-senpai!" teriak Tobi.

"Heh… Lagi-lagi teriak." Kata Itachi datar.

"Huh… Kalau gitu aku mau jalan-jalan dulu." Kata Tobi kesal lalu pergi.

"Hei Kisame, jangan ganggu anak itu terus." Kata Pein menasehati. *padahal dia sendiri juga suka ganggu*

"Padahal kau kan juga." Jawab Kisame yang membuat Pein langsung mematung.

"Hahahha…. Seharusnya nasehati dirimu dulu Leader!" ejek Hidan.

_**20 menit kemudian. Tiba-tiba Tobi datang dengan lari kencang seperti orang dikejar hantu.**_

"Hahh…hahh…haahh…" suara desah nafas Tobi yang gak aturan kayak mukanya.*mukanya kan muter. Eh topengnya yang muter*

"Nape Lo Topeng Muter?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Hahh…Hahh…. Di sana… Ada…." Kata Tobi gak karuan.

"Ada ape? Setan? Orang gila?" tanya Kisame jadi penasaran.

"Bukan… hahh..hahh" jawab Tobi.

"Lah… Terus?" tanya Kisame dan Hidan makin penasaran.

"Di sana… Ada.. hahh..hahh… Sapi." Jawab Tobi. *sweatdrop*

.

.

.

.

"?" semua yang mendengar jawaban super duper hyper deluxe dongdong itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Dasar… bikin kaget aja nih." Kata Konan kesal.

"Ta..Tapi… Sapinya.. Aneh…" seru Tobi lagi.

"Sapinya kenapa,un?" sekarang ganti Deidara yang penasaran.

"Sapinya… gak ada kakinya!" seru Tobi sambil lompat-lompat *aneh aneh ae nih bocah*

"Lho? Kok bisa? Apa sapi jadi-jadian?" tanya Pein.

"Mana ada setan di siang bolong?" sambung Konan.

"I…iya… Kakinya tertutup…. Rumput." Jawab Tobi yang bikin semua langsung memandang Tobi seakan mengatakan 'Apa bocah ini baik-baik saja?'.

"Gila lu…" kata semuanya serempak.

"Tapi Senpai, rumputnya aneh…. Warnanya hijau" kata Tobi dengan wajah polos *bocah kehabisan obat nih -_-*

"DASAR BAKAAA!" teriak anggota yang lain tepat di depan daun telinga Tobi. *gak pecah tuh?*

"Uh uh… telingaku… T_T" rengek Tobi gara-gara kupingnya copot terus jatuh entah kemana.

"Itu mustahil Author!" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan Author yang sedang minum teh. *Author edan -_-*

"HIEEE!" teriak Author kaget dan secara spontanisasi langsung menyembur teh 'Tepat' di wajah Itachi. *wah bahaya tuh*

Setelah itu Author langsung diberi deathglare Maengekyou Sharingan dan langsung berlari ala Eyeshield21. *nyasar kemane lagi tuh?*

~Back to the story!~

"Wah…. Gak terasa udah sore lho." Kata Konan mengingatkan.

"Iya ya…." Jawab Pein.

"Ayo kembali Leader." Ajak Sasori.

"Baiklah, ayo." Kata Pein yang kemudian tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Konan. *Ciieelah*

"Umm… Pe..Pein.. tanganmu." Kata Konan mulai blushing. *weh… Falling in love tuh*

"Ha…Eh..Ohh… Gomen." Jawab Pein tergagap dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"CIEEEE….. LEADER…PRIKITIEWW!" seru semua anggota dengan seruan ala Sule. Kata-kata mereka berhasil membuat wajah 2 orang itu langsung blushing, bahkan Konan sampai menutupi dirinya dengan origami. *hee?*

"Aaah…. Sudahlah… ayo cepat! Keburu malem nih!" sela Pein sambil memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"Terserahlah.." kata Zetsu singkat padat dan jelas.

_**Merekapun mulai berjalan kembali menuju perkemahan. Mega tipis mulai menyelimuti awan, pertanda hari akan gelap.**_

"SREET.. BRUKK!" Konan terpleset pelepah pohon dan jatuh tepat ditangkap oleh Pein. *hahahaha. Cie ciee..*

"Umm… A..Arigatou Pe..Pein" ucap Konan agak malu dan lekas bangun dari tangan Pein.

"E..Eh… Iya.." balas Pein.

"Kayaknya hari ini ada-ada saja ya, yang terjadi sama Leader dan Konan-senpai, benarkan?" kata Tobi dengan pose berpikir tapi telunjuknya ada di dengkul.. eh salah maksudnya kepala.*tumben mikir?(pengenye'an tiada tara tuh)*

"Iya kau benar juga Topeng muter. Tumben lu pinter?" kata Hidan sedikit ngejek + memuji.

"Kau kan biasanya juga begitu keriput pemuja DJ?" sambung + ejek Zetsu.

"Kantong semar! Siapa yang kau maksud hah?" bentak Hidan kesal.

"Heh… sudahlah. _Forget it_." Kata Zetsu ngalah karena kalau ngomong lagi pasti ludah Hidan berekreasi, lagipula dia kan gak bawa payung. *hujan lokal lagi*

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU! KAKUZUUU HAJAR DIAA!" teriak Hidan.

"…"

"…"

"KAKUZUUU! KAU TIDAK DENGAR?" bentak Hidan lagi.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" jawab kakuzu balik tanya dan alhasil Hidan langsung sweatdrop plus plus.

"Sebenernya kau ini memihak siapa sih?" tanya Hidan.

"Gak siapa-siapa. Lagipula kau bayar berapa aku kalau memihakmu?" jawab Kakuzu memasang wajah matre'nya.

"Whoaaaam…. Ayo cepat balik ke tenda! Udah ngantuk nih" ajak Pein sambil menguap dan hampir saja ada serangga masuk ke dalamnya tapi untungnya gak jadi karena serangganya udah mati duluan gara-gara bau mulutnya.*(Author langsung dikeroyok sama Pein fans)*

"Bener senpai. Tobi juga" sambung Tobi.

"Sudahlah… ayo" ajak Pein yang disusul dengan anggotanya yang mulai berjalan menuju tempat tenda mereka berada. Tapi mereka malah nyasar di tengah hutan.

"Lhoh? Hei… Dimana kita?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja di hutan." Jawab Kisame.

"Ya iyalah Kisame-senpai! Kayaknya virus gila Hidan-senpai sudah menular ke Kisame-senpai deh." Kata Tobi ngejek.

"Apa katamu?" seru Kisame dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Kayaknya kita tersesat." Kata Konan.

"Ini sih bukan kayak lagi,un. Tapi udah tersesat,un." Sambung Deidara.

"Sudah mulai malem nih…" seru Tobi mengingatkan.

"Apa kalian bawa senter?" tanya Pein.

"Mana bawa? Kita perginya kan pagi." Jawab Itachi.

"Lalu? Gimana Senpai? Kalau kita dimakan macan gimana? Terus kita gak bisa pulang gimana? Senpai…. Kalau kita mati gimanaaaaa?" tanya Tobi secara bertubi-tubi.

"Diem aja napa?" seru Itachi.

"Bagaimana Leader?" tanya Zetsu.

"A..aku takuut" seru Konan.

"Ayo cari jalan keluar." Pinta Pein.

"I..iya.." jawab Tobi. Haripun sudah semakin gelap, dan suara serigala sudah mulai terdengar.

"AUUUUUUUUUU"terdengar suara serigala .

"KYAAAA!" teriak Konan langsung memeluk Pein dengan erat.

"Wah! Leader enak tuh -_-" kata Hidan yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata Leader sama Konan-senpai jatuh cinta!" seru Tobi disusul dengan suara anggota lain yang cengengesan karena liat pimpinan mereka.

"Mmm.. Maaf Pein.. A-Aku tadi takut." kata Konan.

"Tak apa." jawab Pein

_**Merekapun berjalan menelusuri hutan tersebut. Selang 1 setengah jam, merekapun menemukan tenda mereka.**_

"Akhirnya ketemu." Seru Pein.

"Aku ngantuk banget nih…" kata Tobi sambil menguap.

"Aku akan bagi tempat tidur. Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi setenda, Zetsu denganku, Hidan dan Kakuzu setenda lalu Itachi dan Kisame. Konan sendiri." Jelas Pein.

"Jadi… aku tidur dengan Sasori dan Tobi,un?"

"Iya itu benar. Tapi kalau kau sampai melempar tanah liatmu itu di dalam tenda, akan kuhajar kau!" ancam Sasori.

"Iya iya… cerewet!" sahut Deidara.

"Selamat malam…." Seru Pein pada semuanya. Lalu Pein dan Zetsu pun masuk ke tenda. Zetsu langsung tidur dengan pulasnya, tapi Pein malah memegangi hpnya. Ternyata eh ternyata, dia mengirim sms pada Konan. *weh punya hp toh?*

To : Konan

Konan, apa kau sudah tidur?

Lalu Pein menekan tombol send dan muncul kata _send complete._

"Eh? Sms dari siapa nih?" kata Konan lalu mengambil .. ada pesan masuk, mari kita lihat dari siapakah ini?"

From : Pein

Konan, apa kau sudah tidur?

"Pesan dari Pein? " kata Konan dan pipinya mulai memerah.

To : Pein

Umm.. belum. Ini juga mau tidur. Ada apa?

_Message sent._

"Rupanya dibalas." Kata Pein dalam hati.

From : Konan

Umm.. belum. Ini juga mau tidur. Ada apa?

Tek tek tek… suara jari-jari Pein yang sedang menari di atas keypad hp qwerty-nya.

To : Konan

Ohh.. gitu ya? Kalau gitu met malem ya… (^-^)

_Send complete._

Drrt….. drrt…drrt.. Suara getar hp Konan yang berwarna mirip dengan rambutnya itu.

From : Pein

Ohh.. gitu ya? Kalau gitu met malem ya… (^-^)

"Tak apalah… aku juga sedang mengantuk." Kata Konan yang matanya hanya tinggal 5 watt.

To : Pein

Iya.. met Mlem juga ya …

_Message sent_

"Whoaam… tidur ah." Kata Konan yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya.

Drrt.. drrt…drrt…

Suara hp Pein bergetar…

"Umm…" kata Pein.

From : Konan

Iya.. met Mlem juga ya …

"Hmm… kalau gitu aku mau tidur." Seru Pein sambil tersenyum kemudian terlelap.

**~TBC~**

Gimana? Bagus kagak? Oya saya hampir lupa….

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya di chapter 1…. Chapter 2 di review juga yaaa? Don't forget. Baiklah ceritanya lanjut ke chapter 3 yaaaa….. Gomen kalau ceritanya gaje.. hehehe *ceritamu kan selalu gaje? -_-*

Tobi : " Leader sama Konan-senpai lucu… tumben Author bikin yang kayak gini? Tapi aku masih disiksa oleh para Senpai. HUAAAAA!"

Author : "Huh… Itu sih, deritamu"

Tobi : "Pasrah sajalah… T_T"

Pein : "Ssst… Author.. Arigatou ya.. ^_^v" (bisik ke telinga Author)

Author : "Mmm… terimakasih buat ape? " ( kembali berbisik)

Pein : "Aku dengan Konan, hehehe…. " (masih dengan suara berbisik)

Author : "Ternyata kau suka ya? Hahahaha"

Tobi : " heh? Apa apaan sih Leader sama Author?"

Author : "Anak kecil gak boleh ikut campur! Belum cukup umur!"

Tobi : "Padahal kau kan masih kecil?"

Author : "…." (sweatdrop)

Yah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chapter 3 . Kutunggu reviewnya ^o^!

~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~


	3. Konan n Pein! Persiapan kembali

**HaLLow! Minna-san! Kembali bertemu dengan Aikha~ ^_^ *bruak pluakk meow(digebukin gara-gara baru datang udah rame)* maaf ea Aikha updatenya lama u_u*nundukin kepala tapi nggak samapai njungkel* maaf banget karena lagi banyak Pe-eR yang menumpuk…. *kelamaan* Oke! Inilah chapter ke 3 dari 'Petualangan Akatsuki'**

**PETUALANGAN AKATSUKI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO, saiia pinjam Akatsukinya yha? ^_^vpiss~**

**SUMMARY : Kelihatannya semua anggota akatsuki pada capek karena habis tersesat entah kemana. Ke alam 'baka' mungkin *itu gak mungkin*. Besok, mereka akan kembali menuju markas mereka, jadi sekarang adalah hari terakhir untuk bersenang-senang. HAPPY READING!**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ANEH, GILA, dan sebangsanya.**

Kalau gitu kita langsung aja! Para Kru siaaaaaapp?

Kru : "Wokee boss.. take 1 petualangan akatsuki chapter 3! ACTION!"

BRUGH BRUAKK DORR MEOW!

Aikha : "Lho? Kenape lagi?"

Kru : "Ada semen Gresik yang nimpuk kepalanya Tobi!" (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi)

Aikha : " Heh.. Sudah ayo! Lupakan dia! Entar jyga bangun ndiri"

_Setelah Tobi bangun dari pingsannya…_

Di pagi nan cerah dengan alunan kicau burung, sang mentari mulai menampakkan senyumannya untuk menyapa hari baru… Sepertinya kecerahan pagi ini juga dirasakan oleh para anggota Akatsuki yang 'heboh' itu.

"LEEEEAAAAADERRRR! BUANJIIIIIIIR!" teriak Tobi pake TOA yang dibawa dari markas tepat di jendela tenda yang di dalamnya tertidurlah seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang seketika melompat dan hampir membuat tendanya roboh *sampe segitunya*

"UAAAAAAA! BANJIR? BANJIR?" teriak Pein spontan yang langsung disambut dengan tawa para anggota lainnya.

"NYAHAHAHA! Leader ketipu sama si topeng muter!" kata Hidan tertawa.

"Tobiii! Kauuu…" kata Pein melempar deathglare pada Tobi.

Glek..

"Uhh..Umm.. A.. HUAAAAAAAA! LEADER SERAAAAM!" teriak Tobi sambil lari muter-muter ampe pusing 77 keliling. *gila*

"Nape Lu tadi teriak, Hah?" tanya Pein.

"Cuma buat bangunin aja." Jawab Tobi dengan sangat polos.

"A~h sudahlah… cepet mandi sana!" kata Konan sambil mendorong punggung Pein.

"Iya nih! Bauu!" kata Tobi sambil menutupi hidungnya *lhoo? Kan ketutup topeng?*

"Hidungmu kan ketutup ntu topeng? Gimana bisa tau kalo gue bau? Heh!" ejek Pein yang mulai berjalan ke sungai.

_**15 menit kemudian….**_

"Akhirnya sang tuan Pein kembali dari acara mandinya." Sambut Hidan agak ngejek.

"What the kamsud? Aneh- aneh ae deh ni bocah…" kata Pein berbahasa gado-gado nan ancur berantakan.

"Perasaan Lu lama amat kalo mandi, Leader?" tanya Hidan.

"Heh? 15 lama? Emang Lu mandi berapa menit?" kata Pein agak kaget.

"5 menit." Jawab Hidan singkat padat dan jelas.

"ITU SIH NAMANYA ADUS BEBEK! CUMA DISIRAM PAKE AIR DOANG!" bentak Pein.

"Biasa aje kale Boss." Sahut Hidan tenang dan biasa aja.

"Pasti mandinya nggak bersih tuh." Sambung Tobi.

"APE LU KATE?" teriak HIdan.

"Habis mandinya Hidan-senpai cumin 5 menit sih… Tobi aja 10 menit." Jawab Tobi *Lhah kok jadi ngomongin mandi sih?*

"Halah… Sudah. Daripada debat soal mandi, lebih baik sarapan dulu gihh.." sela Konan sambil menyiapkan ramen.

"UAHHH! Sudah matang ya senpai?" tanya Tobi antusias.

"Iya.. ini. Entar keburu dingin lagi." Seru Konan.

"ITADAKIMASU!" kata semuanya.

_Tiba- tiba saat mereka asyik makan, ada seekor monyet menghampiri Pein…_

"Uuuuk aaaak.." suara monyet tersebut.

"Umm… Monyetnya…?" kata Tobi.

"Ehh? Emangnya kenapa tuh monyet?" tanya Kisame.

"Umm.. mirip sama.." sambung Tobi.

"Mirip? Siapa? Elu?" kata Kakuzu.

"Bukan.. tapi.. mirip.. eh? Hidan-senpai." Kata Tobi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk monyet yang lagi makan pisang yang diberi oleh Pein. Mendengar jawaban Tobi tadi, Hidan langsung sweatdrop. Tapi nggak berhenti gitu aja. Hidan malah jadi sweatdrop + deathglare = perempatan atau tepatnya empat siku-siku langsung nongol di jidat Hidan yang menandakan dia sedang marah *ya iyalah masak mau girang*.

"TO..BIII.. Kauuu!" kata Hidan sambil memegang sabit kesayangannya dan bersiap untuk melakukan ritual anehnya.

"Go..Go..Gomenasai -senpai… Tobi kan cumin bercanda.. " kata Tobi yang langsung di dekati oleh Hidan yang bawa sabit daaaan…..

"DUAKK" suara tendangan super langsung dari kaki Hidan menuju tepat ke pantat Tobi.*kirain mau nyabit*

"GYAAAAAA! MENYEBALKAAAAN!" teriak Tobi yang melayang entah menghilang dan hanya ada kerlipan sinar dari awan yang menandakan 'mungkin' dia hilang *kayak team rocket aja*

"Nape Lu tendang? Ntu anak orang.. -_-" kata Pein datar plus sweatdrop.

"Kejam.. padahal juniornya ndiri…" sambung Kisame.

"NNGGH! " kata Hidan yang udah mulai keluar asap kayak kereta api plus perempatan bahkan dobel di jidatnya. Benar-benar parah…

"Hei Leader… Kenapa kau merekrut para anggota yang kayak gini sih ?" tanya Itachi.

"Uhh… Entah… Kesambet setan apaan yah? Nape gue dulu ngerekrut orang kayak gini?" kata Pein meratapi para anak buahnya.

"Benar-benar heboh…. Kau memang sangat hebat Pein, memilih anggota yang seperti ini." Sindir Konan.

"Ahhh…. Sudahlah jangan bahas. Aku ngantuk nih.. Whoaaaam" kata Pein yang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. Tapi….

"WADAWWW!" teriak Pein.

"Kenapa? Leader kenapa,Un?" tanya Deidara mulai heboh.

"Digigit semut merah… Uhh.. nyelekit amat sih… Aww..T.T" jawab Pein.

"Se..Semut merah?" tanya Konan.

"Tuh.." kata Pein sambil nunjuk beberapa semut merah yang sedang berbaris rapi.

CHAAAAAASSSSSSSSH….. Suara penyemprot racun untuk serangga milik Sasori.

"Kenapa pakai racun,Un?" tanya Deidara agak sweatdrop melihati apa yang dilakukan partnernya itu.

"Nggak papa… Cuma mau ngetes racun baru buatanku.." jawab Sasori dengan entengnya.

"Nge..Tes? Le-bay.." kata Pein datar. Sepertinya semut merah tadi langsung is dead karena terkena racun dosis tinggi milik Sasori. *Lama-lama semua binatang dan taneman di hutan tersebut mati keracunan tuh*.

"Jangan sampai kau meracuni para tanaman!" seru Zetsu dengan melancarkan deathglarenya karena nggak mau kalau para teman 'sebangsa'nya keracunan racun _danger_ milik Sasori. Melihat Zetsu yang bertampang seram itu Sasori langsung nyahut.

"Tenang aja.. Gue gak akan ngracunin teman sebangsamu kok… Palingan yang gue racunin pake ni racun juga elo.." sahut Sasori ngacir.

"NANIII? Sasori… Ngajak tarung ni orang. Lu nantang?" kata Zetsu hitam

"Kagak… Gue nggak ngajakin, kan lu ndiri yang bilang?" jawab Sasori dengan polosnya.

"Senpai? Kenapa kau begitu polos?" tanya Tobi melongo.

"Sa-So-Riii!" seru Zetsu.

"Apa? Zetsu!" tanya Sasori.

"Sasori!" kata Zetsu lagi.

"Zetsu!" balas Sasori dengan deathglare.

"Tobi~!" seru Tobi ikut- ikutan aja.

"Tobi!" seru Sasori dan Zetsu bersamaan plus deathglare. Kalau sudah begini rumus deathglare + tanda seru = kabuuuur! Akan dipakai oleh Tobi.

"KABUUUUUUUUUURRR!" teriak Sasori yang langsung ngilang ke dimensi lain *khayal tuh(kan emang berkhayal)*

"Oiiii! Sini Lo!" bentak Zetsu.

"Perang.." kata Pein sweatdrop ngeliat para anggotanya yang super heboh dan merepotkan itu.

"Tapi kan bagus… mereka gak jadi tarung tuh.." kata Kisame.

"Iya juga sih.." sambung Itachi.

"Oyaaa! Sasori tadi kan kita mau bertarung?" tanya Zetsu pada Sasori.

"Umm… Iya ya.. Kalau gitu ayo!" kata Sasori *jadi inget deh.*

BLETAKK! Sudah pasti sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Kisame karena udah bikin 2 orang yang harusnya nggak jadi bertarung menjadi ingat lagi.

"DASAR BAKA! MEREKA JADI INGET TUH!" bentak Pein.

"Uhh… Lagian diriku hanya member tau doang kok.. T.T" kata Kisame.

"HIYAAAAAAH! Ayo boneka-bonekaku!" seru Sasori mengeluarkan pasukan boneka Barbie eh boneka kugutsunya yang berjumlah 10 sedangkan Zetsu mengeluarkan pasukan tanamannya. Mereka berdua sudah akan mulai bertarung tapi terhenti oleh…..

"STOOOOOOOOP!" teriak Konan dengan kencang yang membuat kuping para anggota lain langsung copot dan ilang entah kemana *_impossible_*.

"KONAAAAAN! JANGAN TERIAAAK!" seru Hidan.

"Habis, mereka nggak bisa berhenti sih… jadi aku teriak." Jawab Konan.

"Kalian nggak capek apa? Padahal ini sudah sore lho?" kata Itachi melihat jam tangannya.

"Emang jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Pein.

"Umm… jam 18.00" jawab Itachi.

"ITU SIH BUKAN SORE! TAPI UDAH MAU MALEM!" teriak semua anggota yang tertuju kepada Itachi Uchiha.

"Bukan sore ya? Oh iya ya, saya lupa, kok bisa ya?" kata Itachi.

"Benar-benar hari yang gila… Sudahlah, setelah ini kita berkemas. Besok kita akan pulang." Kata Pein.

"Pulang?" tanya Tobi.

"Ya iyalah… " jawab Pein.

"Baiklah… Oya gimana kalau kita nyalakan api unggun?" saran Tobi.

"Wah bagus juga tuh.. Mana kayunya?" kata Konan antusias.

"Tuh.. udah tersedia di sana." Jawab Pein sambil menunjuk tumpukan kayu yang sudah siap dibakar. Lalu, Itachi menyalakannya dengan jurus bola apinya.

"UAHHH! HANGAT!" seru Tobi.

"Iya… " sambung Konan setuju.

"Oh ya.. Tobi is a good boy mau tanya ke Leader, boleh nggak?" kata Tobi pada Pein.

"Mau tanya apaan?" kata Pein ogah-ogahan.

"Apa Leader suka sama Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi antusias yang diikuti oleh anggota lain dengan antusiasnya. Omongan Tobi berhasil membuat wajah Pein dan Konan memerah.*cieee*

"Apa yang kau katakan?" jawab Pein memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi? Apa kau suka dengan Konan,Un?" tanya Deidara ikut antusias.

"Lhoh… Heh.. Apa apaan ini?" kata Pein kesal.

"Sudahlah… Ngemeng aja apa susahnya sih Boss?" ejek Hidan.

"Hei… apa yang kalian katakan!" seru Konan malu.

"Ahh.. Umm.. Konan, a-a-anu.." kata Pein.

"Hha? Ada apa?" tanya Konan.

"Aku… mau bilang.." lanjut Pein.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Konan makin penasaran dan hatinya berkata 'apa dia akan menyatakan cinta?' dengan berdebar-debar.

"Umm…. Itu… Aku..

Mau..

Bilang… kalau…" kata Pein.

"Kalau apa?" kata Konan.

"Kalau di rambutmu ada… Ulat." Kata Pein.

"Apa? Ulat? KYAAAAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN!" teriak Konan.

"Tenang saja… udah Ku singkirin kok.." kata Tobi enteng.

"Huh! Pein! Gak lucu tau!" kata Konan ngambek.

"Lho… Hei… sebenernya… aku…. Aishiteru.." kata Pein agak malu.*cie cie….*

"Huuh? Apa? Jadi.. Kau?" kata Konan tergagap.

"Iya… Aishiteru" kata Pein mempertegas.

**Penasaran? *enggak tuh* Lanjut ke chapter 4 yaaaaaa? PLEASE REVIEW! Maaf banget kalau update ceritanya lama… Gomen, karena prnya buanyak banget kan udah mau UAS jadi sementara ini, Aikha nggak bisa lanjutin dulu. Mungkin chapter 4nya habis UAS. Maaf ya buat para Readers yang setia membaca *tak ape..***

Tobi : "Jadi? Kita libur?"

Aikha : "Kira-kira begitu"

Tobi : "HOREEEEE!" (sambil loncat)

GEDEBUKK!

Hidan : "Lu kenape? Jatoh dari loteng?"

Tobi : "Jatoh abis loncat.."

Hidan : "Dasar baka.."

Aikha : "payah…"

**Kalau begitu sudah sekian dulu yaaaaa….. sampai jumpa! ARIGATOU~**


	4. Kepulangan Tertunda

**HalLoo Minna-san! Aikha come back! CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Akhirnya UAS selesai juga… ya, hasilnya ada yang bagus ada yang sedang-sedang saja. Baiklah…. Awalnya sih males mau ngelanjutin fic' ini, tapi tiba-tiba ada ide yang numpang lewat *duakk* maksudnya ada ide yang muncul… eheheheh (^ ^)v jadi saiia lanjut saja. Chapter 4 ini akhirnya selesai saiia buat. Kalau gitu saiia ucapkan HAPPY READING, REVIEW PLEASE. FLAME and REVIEW PLEASE LOG IN. sekali lagi maaf karena HIATUS-nya lama. **

**PETUALANGAN AKATSUKI**

**KEPULANGAN TERLAMBAT? NOO!**

**.**

**.**

**DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING: PeinKonan**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**WARNING : OOC, ANEH SANGAT, GAJE KRONIS, ABAL, EYD? AMBURADUL, DAN SEBANGSANYA.**

**SUMMARY : Pein mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Konan! Apa reaksi Konan? Hari ini para anggota Akatsuki akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka mulai melepas tenda-tenda dan membersihkan tempat itu. Tapi, kelihatannya rencana pulang mereka akan terhambat oleh sesuatu kali ini.**

**HAPPY READING! REVIEW,PLEASE!...**

.

.

"A..Aishiteru.." ucap Pein pada Konan yang langsung membuat Konan blushing. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat. Malam hari di depan api unggun mengungkapkan kata cinta, tapi yang bikin nggak cocok hanya tatapan melongo dari anggota yang lain.

"Nani? Si Boss bilang apa? Kagak salah denger tuh?" tanya Hidan mendekatkan telinganya pada Pein dengan maksud menyuruh Pein mengulang katanya.

"Iya… Leader ngomong apaan sih? Tobi pengen tau nih…." Sambung Tobi ikut mendekat yang disambung anggukan dari yang lain.

"Umm..Eh.. Kalian ini.. A,,Aku…" kata Pein tergagap.

"Ayolah… Lu tadi bilang ape Leader?" tanya Kisame maksa.

"Aishiteru, Konan…" ulang Pein.

"Enggak denger Leader..! Iya kan Konan-senpai?" kata Tobi menggoda lagi.

"A..Aishiteru.." ucap Pein, kali ini agak keras. Tapi kejailan Tobi dan yang lain makin menjadi –jadi.*dikerjain dah tuh Leader*

"Hidan-senpai, Dei-senpai, Kisame-senpai.. kalian dengar apa yang diomongin Leader nggak?" tanya Tobi menoleh ke arah para senpainya yang lain. Para anggota yang lain hanya tersenyum licik dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kagak denger tuh.." jawab Hidan licik.

"Nngh! AISHITERU, Konan….!" Ucap Pein dengan lantang.

"Itu baru kedengeran Leader.." kata Tobi ber-piece ria *jail yg kayak gini jangan ditiru ya.. ^ ^*

"Kalian ngerjain gue ya?" tanya Pein yang sadar kalau dikibulin sama anak buahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana Nona Konan, apa anda menerima tuan Pein?" tanya Itachi ala reporter yang kayak di tv itu lhoo.. *ini entertainment ya?*

"Ehh… Apa sih…" kata Konan malu, wajahnya pun blushing.

"Ayolah Konan, katakana saja un…" goda Deidara.

"A…Aku… Arrgh… tak taulah.. Hmmph.." seru Konan berlalu menuju tendanya.

"Lha… Konannya pergi tuh… gak di susul? hahahaha" kata Kisame nunjuk Konan yang baru masuk tendanya dengan tertawa.

"Wah… Boss pasti penasaran tuh… Nyahahahaha..!" goda Hidan.

"Hidan! Kalian semua! Awas saja ya..!" seru Pein lalu disambut tawa oleh para anak buahnya.

"Whoaaam…. Tobi ngantuk nih…" eluh Tobi.

"Iya nih… Ayo tidur,," ajak Sasori.

"Ya udahlah… gua juga ngantuk… " sambung Hidan lalu menuju tendanya. Merekapun akhirnya menuju tenda masing-masing untuk tidur.

_**Esok paginya…..**_

KUKURUYUUUUUUK! Suara ayam hutan yang berkokok sambil memejamkan matanya. Ya, mungkin karena sudah hafal teks untuk membangunkan orang di pagi hari *emang berkokok ada teksnya ya?*. Suara ayam itu pun berhasil membangunkan seorang gadis berambut biru dengan aksesoris mawar dari origami itu.

"Ummh..Whooaam…" Konan menguap kecil dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Kelihatannya hanya dia seoranglah yang telah bangun dari alam mimpi. Sedangkan teman-temannya masih bermimpi entah apa. Pein? Tentu saja masih sibuk dengan mimpi menikah dengan Konan, Hidan sedang bermimpi dihukum Dewa Jashin karena durhaka, Kakuzu mimpi ada hujan uang, Itachi ngimpi digebukin Sasuke*o.0*, Kisame ngimpi pacaran sama Hiu kesayangannya, Deidara mimpi membuat peledak super besar yang berakhir dengan 'produk gagal'*-_-*, Sasori sedang bermimpi mengendalikan boneka sampai-sampai tendanya ikut rubuh karena dikendalikan pake chakra*heh apa?*, Tobi mimpi dikurung sama senpainya karena gak bisa diam*kasihaaan* , dan yang lain sibuk dengan mimpinya masing-masing. Benar-benar ..

"Ternyata belum bangun semua ya?" ucap Konan pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan keluar tenda untuk menghirup udara pagi,sekaligus membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih ngorok. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke tenda Pein.

"Yah… ni orang masih tidur. PEIN, ZETSU BANGUN! SUDAH PAGI TAU!" seru Konan membangunkan 2 manusia tepatnya yang satu lagi manusia aneh dengan venus flytrap *langsung dihajar sama Zetsu hitam dan Putih*.

"Whoooaaaam! Sudah pagi ya?" kata Pein mulai bangun dari tidurnya sedangkan Zetsu masih tidur.

"Hei.. Zetsu! Banguun!" seru Konan lagi.

"Heh… Kau mengganggu mimpiku saja…" kata Zetsu Hitam.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?" tanya Zetsu Putih*mimpinya kok beda?*.

"Mimpi makan banyak orang bersama teman sebangsa dan negaraku.." jawab Zetsu Hitam.

"Memang siapa yang kau maksud dengan teman sebangsa? Kurasa sudah kau habisi semua deh.." ucap Zetsu Putih.

"Tanaman." Jawab Zetsu Hitam yang membuat Pein, Konan dan bahkan bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna putih langsung sweatdrop.*readers juga..*

"Dasar aneh-aneh aja sih…. Sudah cepet bangun sana! Aku mau bangunin yang lain.." seru Konan melipat tangan lalu keluar dari tenda Pein menuju ke tenda yang terlihat seperti rumah Minangkabau eh salah bukan Minangkabau lagi, tapi sudah rubuh.

"Kenapa tendanya roboh? Apa ada angin kencang semalam? Kayaknya nggak deh.." ucap Konan bertanya –tanya lalu segera menuju tenda roboh itu.

"Hei! SASORI, DEIDARA! BANGUN!" panggil Konan.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi,un.." jawab Deidara keluar dari tendanya yang roboh itu dengan merangkak kayak bayi.*merangkak? Wkwkwkwk*

"Lho? Tendamu kenapa Deidara? Apa tertiup angin?" tanya Konan menunjuk tenda Deidara yang tak berbentuk tenda atau lebih tepatnya abstrak.

"Angin apaan,un? Nggak ada angin sama sekali. Emang Sasori aja yang agak sedeng,un.. Masa' mimpi ngendaliin boneka ternyata yang dikendaliin tenda. Dasar baka!" jawab Deidara kesal.

"HEI RAMBUT MERAH! BANGUUN!" kali ini yang memanggil Pein.

"Ummh… " akhirnya Sasori bangun, lalu keluar dari tendanya. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang keluar dengan merangkak, Sasori keluar dengan berjalan seperti orang tanpa dosa dengan wajah polos dan santai. *tanpa dosa?*

"Lho? Kenapa tendaku jadi abstrak gini sih?" tanya Sasori bingung.

**BLETAKK!** Sebuah jitakan dari Deidara mendarat di kepala Sasori.

"Dasar Baka! Kau yang menghancurkannya semalam ,un!" seru Deidara sambil melancarkan jitakan.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menjitakku blonde?" eluh Sasori memegangi rambut merahnya.

"Memang kau mimpi apa tadi malam?" tanya Pein.

"Ehh.. Umm… Aku mimpi melawan banyak musuh, terus aku pake kugutsu no jutsu. Emang kenape?" kata Sasori balik nanya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau kendalikan pakai chakramu itu, un?" kata Deidara melirik, seperti siap melancarkan jitakan kedua pada partnernya itu.

"Boneka… memang apa lagi Deidara?" kata Sasori.

"YANG KAU KENDALIKAN TADI MALAM ITU TENDA INI,UN! KAU YANG BUAT TENDA INI ROBOH,UN" bentak Deidara muncrat-muncrat. Sasori memejamkan matanya supaya air hujan lokalnya gak masuk ke mata.

"Ehh… Benarkah?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah polos.

"Itu buktinya.." kata Konan menunjuk tenda roboh itu.

"Pantesan susah amat. Habis ada pasaknya sih.." ujar Sasori.

"Hoi! Ada apaan sih? Rame amat?" tanya Hidan yang tiba-tiba nongol bersama Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame,dan Tobi.

"Lho? Kenapa tenda Dei-senpai roboh?" tanya Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk tenda abstrak itu.

"Itu gara-gara Sasori,un." Jawab Deidara kesal.

"Heh.. Iye iye.. Maap deh… ayam sorry…" kata Sasori pasrah saja.

"Sudahlah… Cepat mandi sana…!" ucap Konan menyuruh ke 9 laki-laki yang satunya bukan manusia tepatnya venus flytrap *Authornya dihajar lagi sama Zetsu hitam+putih/Authornya ndableg*. Lalu semua minus Konan pergi ke sungai. Mereka menuruni bukit di dekat tenda mereka supaya cepat sampai ke sungai. 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sungai.

"Wahh… di sini segar!" seru Tobi mulai lagi.

"Ya iyalah.. " jawab Hidan.

"Waaaa! Aiiiir!" seru Kisame si water lover.

"Heleh… kalau ada air aja kayak ketemu pacarnya.." kata Itachi.

BOFF! Tiba-tiba Kisame memunculkan hiunya dari gulungan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Pein.

"Aku hanya mau bermain-main dengan hiuku ini." Jawab Kisame riang.

"Apa kau gila Kisame? Kau menaruh Hiu sebesar itu di sungai sedangkal ini? Hiumu bisa jadi ikan darat entar.." timpal Sasori.

"Ehh… Tapi, dia ini jinak kok.." kata Kisame.

"Jinak ?… Dia pernah makan berapa orang sih?" tanya Pein.

"100 orang dalam sekejap, jinak kan?" jawab Kisame tersenyum membanggakan hiu yang menurutnya jinak itu *ji-nak? Gak mungkin*.

"100? Kisame-senpai.. Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Tobi memegang jidat Kisame, meu ngetes barangkali aja senpainya yang satu itu sedang sakit.

"Jinak? KAMI BISA MATI DIMAKAN HIUMU KALAU MANDI DI SINI BAKA!" seru semuanya minus Kisame. Kisame dan hiunya malah pundung di tepi sungai.

"Apa… Aku.. Salah?" ucap Kisame yang masih pundung dengan aura suram. Sedangkan Hiu dan Samehadanya hanya menatap tuannya dengan tatapan memelas. *heh… kompak amat..*

"Heh… Benar-benar anggota yang merepotkan. Lama-lama bubar nih organisasi." Untai Pein meratapi nasib.

"Udah deh.. cepet mandi!" seru Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja ada kakek-kakek bungkuk datang dengan tertutup kabut pagi.

"E-eh.. Le-Leader, si..siapa itu?" tanya Tobi gagap sambil nunjuk seorang kakek bungkuk yang berjalan kea rah Pein dkk.

"Iya… Siapa tuh,un?" timpal Deidara.

"Dari.. posturnya kayak orang.." kata Hidan.

"Jangan-jangan setan…" seru Tobi merinding.

"Hush! Mana ada setan di pagi pagi gini baka! Gak keliatan tau, ketutup kabut sih.." sela Pein mencoba melihat orang di balik kabut itu.

"Boss.. Kita pergi aja deh…" ajak Hidan mulai merinding.

"Pengecut amat Lo?Entar kalau mendekat, kita hadang pake hiunya si Kisame aja.." usul Kakuzu.

"APA KATAMU? Hiuku tak untuk tameng!" seru Kisame kesal. Sedangkan kakek itu mulai mendekat.

"Tu-tunggu.. bagaimana ini? Tobi anak baik takuut!" seru Tobi sembunyi di belakang Deidara.

"Nak… Sini Nak…" panggil Kakek itu.

"A..Ada..A..Apa?" jawab Pein.

"Ja..Jangan.. Sakiti saya mbah… saya janji gak bakalan korupsi lagi mbah…" mohon Kakuzu sok tobat padahal juga tomat.

"I..Iya…Mbah..Ampuni saya mbah… saya gak akan berisik lagi…" sambung Tobi mundur-mundur.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan Nak?" tanya Kakek itu lalu keluar dari kabut dan memperlihatkan wajah yang agak seram.

"GYAAAAAA! SETAAAAN!" teriak Hidan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan setan, Nak?" tanya Kakek itu agak kesal.

"Lalu.. A..Ada Apa ?" tanya Pein mundur 1 langkah.

"Bisa tolong bawakan kayu bakarku? Ini berat sekali Nak…" pinta Kakek itu dengan wajah tersenyum sambil menunjuk kayu bakar yang digendongnya yang membuat Pein dkk sweatdrop.

"Huh? Kupikir Kakek mau menghabisi kami.. kupikir Kakek ini hantu… Tobi kaget.." ucap Tobi.

"Maaf ya.. sudah mengagetkan…" kata Kakek itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hampir saja Hiuku mau kusuruh memakanmu.." sambung Kisame.

"Apa? Hiu… Tunggu… Apa…HIUUUUUU? JAUHKAAAN!" seru Kakek itu langsung melompat ke tangan Hidan dan alhasil Kakek itu digendong Hidan.

"Heh… Apa yang kau lakukan pak tua?" tanya Hidan yang mulai keluar satu siku-siku di jidatnya.

"HI..HIU…" kata Kakek itu nunjuk-nunjuk Hiu milik Kisame yang nyengir ngeliat makanan segar.

"Pak tua! Turun!" seru Hidan mulai keluar 3 siku-siku di jidatnya.

"…."

"TURUN KATAKU PAK TUAAAA!" teriak Hidan melepas gendongannya dan otomatis Kakek itu jatuh.

"Aduduh… Kau kasar sekali pada kakek tua ? apa kau tau aku tak makan 3 hari hah? .." eluh Kakek itu.

"Hidan-senpai gak menghormati orang tua!" seru Tobi.

"Aduduh,,, Encokku kambuh…" eluh Kakek itu lagi.

"Huh! Hidan-senpai jahat banget deh sama orang tua…" sahut Tobi melirik seseorang bermbut putih yang selalu membawa sabit.

"Heh.. terserah elu dah…" ujar Hidan.

"Apa kau lapar Pak tua?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya.. Tapi jangan kau suruh hiu gilamu itu memakanku ya nak?" ucap Pak tua itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hiu yang udah ngiler ngeliat mangsa. *selera hiu yang payah… masak kakek-kakek diembat juga*

"E..Eh…Hehehe, kelihatannya dari tadi hiuku ini lapar." Jawab Kisame nyengir.

"Sudahlah kalau gitu kami mandi dulu. Entar kami ajak ke tenda deh.." kata Pein. Mereka semua minus kakek itu segera mandi. Hiu Kisame? Entah dibuang dimana sama Hidan. Tapi entar juga balik. 20 menit kemudian mereka mengakhiri acara mandinya.

"Uhh Segaaar!" seru Tobi.

"Apa sudah selesai mandinya. Nak?" tanya Kakek itu.

"Sudah.. Tobi bawa kayu bakarnya ya?" jawab pein.

"Apa? T.T" kata Tobi.

"Terima kasih nak.." ucap Kakek itu

"Bos, ayo ke tenda. Gua laper nih…" ajak Hidan.

"Perut aje nomer satu. Pantesan tu otak kosong muluk." Ejek Kakuzu.

"Diam kau.." kata Hidan. Mereka pun berjalan menikki bukit yang mereka lewati tadi. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di tenda.

"Wah, sudah selesai ya?" tanya Konan.

"Ya…" jawab Itachi.

"Lhoo… Ini siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Ooh,,, Ini kakek pencari kayu bakar…" jawab Pein.

"Begitu ya… Apa kakek lapar?" tanya Konan ramah.

"Ya, Nak. Bolehkah aku ikut makan?" tanya Kakek itu.

"Iya." Jawab Konan.

"UUhh… Apa ada yang bisa membantuku untuk menurunkan kayu bakar yang berat nan menyusahkan ini? Aku bisa bungkuk di usia dini nih…." Rengek Tobi. *usia dini?*

"Turunin aja ndiri… Tangan ama kaku buat ape?" kata Hidan.

"Kenapa diriku selalu menderita sih?" tanya Tobi meratapi nasib.

"Sini, kubantu,Un.." kata Deidara menghampiri Tobi.

"Wahhh, Dei-senpai baikkk dehh…" seru Tobigaje. Deidara menengadahkan tangannya sperti ingin membantu,Tobi bersiap menurunkan kayunya.

"Iya. Kubantu dengan doa…" jawab Deidara memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Semuanya sweatdrop. Bahkan author juga.

"DEI-SENPAI NGGAK NIAT BANTU YAAAA?" seru Tobi menjatuhkan semua kayu itu.

"Iya.. Hehehe…" jawab Deidara. Tobi pundung. Semua yang melihat hanya tertawa.

'Tak kusangka anak buahku seperti ini. Lama-lama bubar nih organisasi.' Batin Pein.

"Ayo makan. Makanannya sudah matang nih." Ajak Konan.

"Waaah! Enak…!" seru Tobi duluan kalau soal makan.

"Eiits,,, Tunggu dulu.." cegah Pein.

"Kenapa Leader?" tanya Tobi.

"Tunggu, biar aku coba dulu. Kalau tak enak kalian tak usah makan." Kata pein menyahut sumpit di tangan Tobi.

"Eeh…." Semuanya bingung.

"Hmmm…Nyam nyam nyam.. Enggak enak…" kata Pein. Tapi berkata nggak enak, makanannya dimakan terus.

"Katanya kagak enak tapi kok diembat terus sih? Sini gua coba.." kata Hidan. Hidan pun mencoba. Ternyata makanannya sangatlah enak.

"Heh, Boss! Lu mau makan ndiri? Nih makanan enak…" kata Hidan.

"Hah.. Leader nipu..!" seru Tobi dan Deidara barengan.

"Hehe.. iya." Kata Pein nyengir.

"Kek, dimakan ya.." kata Konan.

"Iya, Nak." Kata Kakek itu. Tanpa sungkan, dia memakan semua ayang ada di depannya. Lauk-pauk, sayur dan nasi sewakul lenyap dimakan kakek itu. Semuanya cumin melongo ngeliat jatah mereka diembat.

"KENAPA DIEMBAT SEMUAAAA!" seru Hidan.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku belum makan 3 hari, jadi wajar kan?" jawab kakek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Wajar sih wajar. Tapi jatah kami kau makan juga kek.. T.T" kata Tobi.

"Ya sudahlah… Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, akan kumasakkan lagi deh…" kata Konan.

"Udah lapar, makanan diembat, gak jadi pulang pula… Nasib nasib…" kata Sasori.

"Maaf ya… kalau begitu aku mau pulang. Terima kasih makanannya ya" kata Kakek itu lalu pergi.

"Iyaa… Jangan balik lagi yaaaaaa~~~" kata Hidan *biasanya nyuruh kembali kan?*

"Ehh… Kok dibalik?" tanya Tobi.

"Gak penting. Eh Boss, sambil nunggu makan kite ngapain nih?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya… Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" timpal Itachi.

"Mmm…. Kita main kartu saja. Gimana?" usul Pein.

"Setujuu..!".Mereka pun bermain kartu sambil menunggu matangnya makanan.

"Kita main 41-an. Oke?" kata Sasori

"Baiklah biar ku kocok kartunya." Kata Kisame lalu mengocok kartunya dan membagi secara acak masing-masing 4. Tobi membalik kartunya.

"Hiee…!" seru Tobi.

"Nape lu? Sarap?" tanya Hidan ngelirik.

"Enggak… Tapi kartuku kok bermacam-macam suku dan budaya sih… Kisame-senpai payah ngocoknya." Kata Tobi.

"Itu bukan payah. Malah bagus kalau seperti itu kan?" timpal Itachi.

"Andai saja kartu ini uang… Aku akan..,-" belum selesai Kakuzu ngomong semua sudah berteriak..

"DIAAAAAM!"

"Iye iye…. " kata Kakuzu pasrah.

"Ayo Deidara. Kau ambil kartu." Kata Pein.

"Oke Un.. Wah bagus,Un!" seru Deidara lalu mebuang kartu yang bertanda hati hitam.

"Giliranku.. Alah.. Tak beruntung..!" kata Tobi yang mengambil kartu tapi langsung dibuang karena kartu itu angka 2 hati.

"Giliranku,…" kata Zetsu lalu mengambil kartu.

"Buang saja yang itu!" kata Zetsu Hitam.

"Tidak! Yang ini saja." Kata Zetsu putih nggak setuju.

"Yang itu!"

"Yang ini!"

"Yang itu!"

"yang ini!"

"DIAAAAAM!" seru semuanya.

"Lebh baik buang semuanye aje Kantong semar. Kan gak usah repot…" usul Hidan.

**BLETAKKK!** **BLETAKKK!** Pein menjitak Hidan dan Zetsu lalu munculah satu benjolan di kepala 2 orang itu.

"Boss kejam..!" seru Hidan.

"Salah ndiri berisik." Jawab Pein.

"Leader gila." Kata Zetsu.

"Lu yang gila.." balas pein.

"STOOOOP!" kata Tobi. Semua memandang kea rah Tobi.

"Kalau gini kapan mainnya?" tanya Tobi.

"Iya nih,Un…" timpal Deidara.

"Iya iya… Ayo lanjut…" kata Pein.

"MAKANAN SIAAAAAP!" seru Konan membawa makanan tapi…..

**DUAKKKK!**... semua menoleh kea rah Konan dengan mata membulat

.

.

**Mau tau lanjutannya? Baca terus ya? Terima kasih untuk yang sudah REVIEW dan ngikutin cerita saia. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

Tobi : "Kita masuk lagi… Hah.."

Author : "Emang nape?"

Tobi : "Tobi sial muluk deh,…."

Hidan : "Itu sih deritamu. Udah takdir. Kalau mau beruntung ikut Jashin aja…" (promosi)

Deidara : "Maksudnya, promosi nih Un?"

Hidan : "Iya…"

Konan : "Lihat anak buahmu…. "

Pein : "Wah beneran bubar nih entar"

Zetsu : "Author… Lu kate gua apa tadi?"

Author : "Emang aku ngatai apa? Manusia aneh. Ehh keceplosan"

Zetsu :"Author! Awas kauuu!"(ngejar Author)

Author : "Konan! TOLONG KAU SAJA YANG MENGAKHIRI!"

Konan : "Karena Authornya sedang dikejar sama zetsu, jadi saya yang bilang **REVIEW,PLEASE AND LOG-IN**. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5! Jaa~"

**~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~**

**-AIKHARYUNARA-**


	5. Nyasar Lagi? Oh My God!

**HalLoo Minna-san! Aikha come back! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Trettet tet tet *niupin terompet ampe pipi melembung* o.0. Kalau begitu tak usah lama-lama karena nanti para pembaca jadi gila #plakk. Hehehe kita langsung ke T..K…P…^ ^**

**PETUALANGAN AKATSUKI**

**NYASAR LAGI? OH MY GOD!**

**.**

**.**

**DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING: PeinKonan**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**WARNING : OOC, ANEH SANGAT, GAJE KRONIS, ABAL, EYD? AMBURADUL, DAN SEBANGSANYA.**

**SUMMARY : Pein dkk tidak jadi pulang karena ada seorang kakek tua yang minta tolong sekaligus ngembat jatah makan mereka. Rencana kepulangan ditunda lagi. Kali ini apakah rencana pulang mereka akan lancar atau ada sesuatu yeng merepotkan yang membuat mereka tak jadi pulang? SILAHKAN DIBACA ^ ^v. REVIEW, FLAME? LOG-IN PLEASE.**

.

"MAKANAN SIAAAAAP!" seru Konan membawa makanan tapi…..

**DUAKKKK!**... semua menoleh kearah Konan dengan mata membulat. Semua melihat Konan dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit seperti layaknya organisasi yang baik.

Deidara : melongo tak karuan

Hidan : melongo plus keluar iler

Zetsu : venusflytrap langsung menguncup

Itachi : langsung melotot bahkan sharingannya hampir copot

Tobi : dengan gaya sok mendramatisir dengan wajah alay karena ikut the

Sasori : bonekanya langsung dibikin ancur

Kakuzu : uangnya langsung terbakar

Pein : melongo bahkan rambutnya jadi makin jabrik

Kisame : dia beserta hiunya langsung lari terkencing-kencing

Kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka bergaya tidak elit sama sekali?

.

.

**DUAKK KROMPYANG DUKK MEOW BLUARR! ***lebay* _"Maaf salah bunyi ^ ^v" kata Author nongol tapi langsung ngilang pake Hiraishin._

Ternyata eh ternyata yang membuat mereka bergaya tidak elit sama sekali adalah….

.

.

Konan tersandung batu dan otomatis menumpahkan seluruh isi makanan yang ia bawa. Dan naasnya makanan baru matang itu adalah makanan pengganti karena makanan mereka diembat kakek tua aneh itu. *Gloduakkk! Kirain apa jatoh*. Makanan yang dibawa Konan tidak tumpah mulus ke tanah melainkan masih nyungsep ehh nyasar ke 4 temannya yang berekspresi tak karuan tadi.

"Eeh.. Ma..Maaf.. Aku tersandung batu.. eheheheh" kata Konan merasa bersalah. Konan yang melihat mangkuk ramen nyasar ke kepala Hidan, nampan yang nyaras ke venus flytrap Zetsu, sayur mayur yang berhasil menuju tepat ke mulut Kisame dan hiunya, lalu piring, sumpit,sendok dan gelas semua menghampiri Tobi tanpa permisi, dan yang lainnya sehat wal'afiat damai selalu toto tentrem kertoraharjo noto boto limo *Lho? Apaan nih? Jawanya keluar lagi*

"NAPE LU TUMPAHIN KE KEPALA GUE?" bentak Hidan.

"Lagian salahin aja batunya, jangan salahin saya dong." Jawab Konan nyantai.

"Konan-senpai niat banget kalau mau ngerjain?" kata Tobi pasrah.

"Kalau buat ngerjain kamu sih niat banget!" jawab Konan.

"Hueeeeeeeeee! Oek oek oek! Konan-senpai kejaam!" rengek Tobi.

"Heh… ngrengek muluk deh! Kaya' bayi." Kata Sasori.

"Konan, apa kau tahu apa makanan hiu?" tanya Kisame mancing.

"Eeh… Ya daging/ikan kecil dong. Emang apaan?" tanya Konan balik.

"Lihat Hiuku ini." Kata Kisame menunjuk hiunya yang sedang asik makan sayur yang nyasar ke mulutnya tadi dengan lahap dan riang. *Lhoo? (o.o)a*

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Konan bingung.

"LIHAT HIUKU! DIA JADI VEGETARIAN SEKARAAAAANG!" seru Kisame gak terima.

"Ya bagus dong. Biar dia gak nyengir kalau liat manusia. Sekali-kali dia harus makan sayur supaya sehat." Tutur Konan.

"Hei sudah… Kalian berempat cepat bersihkan badan kalian.!" Pinta Pein.

"Tapi Leader… Tobi lapeeer…" rengek Tobi lagi.

"Iye nih Boss…. Konan lu masak lagi yee?" kata Hidan.

"Huh… Enak aja." Kata Konan membuang muka.

"Ayolah nona Konan yang baik hati tidak sombong dan selalu cantik di depan mata rinneganku ini,please…" mohon Pein tanpa sadar membuat semuanya kaget.

"A..Apa?" tanya Konan.

"A..Apa? Le..Leader ngomong apa barusan?" tanya Deidara.

"Ketua memuji Konan sampe segitunya. Itu artinya dia benar-benar mencintai Konan ya?" timpal Itachi.

"Lu mau makan kagak?" bisik Pein kepada anggotanya minus Konan.

"Mauuu bangeeeeet!" bisik mereka berdelapan.

"Huh… Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan orang saja. Tapi, karena aku juga lapar jadi aku akan masak." Jawab Konan.

"BAGUUUUUUUUUUS!" seru semuanya.

"Kalau gitu cepet bersihin badanmu yang kena makanan tadi sono." Kata Konan menyuruh Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu dan Kisame. Lalu Konan pergi masak lagi.

"Heh… Iya deh. Kita ke sungai lagi buat cuci muka nih?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya iyalah.." jawab Tobi.

"Baguuus! Aku bersemangat." Seru Kisame.

"Ehh… semangat lu sih boleh aja. Tapi awas aje kalau lu bawa Hiu gilamu itu. Kau dan Hiu gilamu itu akan ku pake tumbal untuk dewa Jashin nanti." Ancam Hidan plus deathglare.

"Hueeeee! Aku diancaaaaam!" seru Hiu Kisame .

"Lho? Hiumu kok bisa ngomong?" tanya Sasori.

"Lhah… Gue juga jadi bingung ndiri.." jawab Kisame, Hiunya Cuma nyengir dan ber-piece ria.

"Halah… Gak penting banget. Cepet ke sungai!" ajak Zetsu. Akhirnya 4 orang itu ehh maksudku 3 orang dan yang satunya gak normal ***bletakk!** Authornya dijitak Zetsu* pergi menuju sungai yang tadi. Ternyata Hidan sok-sok ingin lewat jalan lain.

"Eh.. Lewat jalan lain napa?" ajak Hidan.

"Emang mau lewat mana Senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Udah jangan banyak bacot lu.. Ikut gue aja." Ajak Hidan.

"Memangnya kau tau jalannya?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Nggak terlalu sih…" jawab Hidan polos.

**GLODUAKKK!**... *sweatdrop*

"Huh… Entar kalau kita nyasar gimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Nggak nggak. Tenang aja kan ada Hidan di sini." Jawab Hidan membanggakan diri.

"Justru itulah yang bikin Tobi khawatir.." kata Tobi.

"Heh… Sudahlah.. kita ikutin Pemuja DJ ini." Kata Zetsu.

"Wokee kita berangkat!" seru Hidan.

Ternyata, karena Hidan yang sok menjadi navigator gadungan ini membuat mereka tersesat entah kemana. Bukannya menemukan sungai malah nyasar semakin dalam ke hutan.

"Hei keriput pemuja DJ, kita dimane nih?" tanya Zetsu.

"Umm…Mmmmm…" kata Hidan mikir tapi telunjuknya di hidung.

"Payah amat ! Masa' mikir di hidung?" kata Tobi.

"Jangan bilang lu kagak tau dimana.." sambung Kisame.

"Eeee… Eh… Ki..Kita… di..Di… Ummmm" jawab Hidan gagap.

**BLETAKK!** Sebuah jitakan dari Kisame mendarat mulus di kepala Hidan.

"Ja..Jadi.. Kita..Nyasar nih?" tanya Tobi.

"Kira-kira begono.." jawab Hidan.

"Bukan kira-kira baka! Kita udah nyasar tau! Ini gara-gara si Keriput ini yang bikin orang nggak kesel jadi kesel!" bentak Zetsu.

"Heh… Iye iye.. Maaph deh… Ayam sorry" kata Hidan.

"Iye..Iye… Kita gimana pulangnya nih?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Ehh… Lihat!" seru Hidan menunjuk sebuah gubuk.

"Apa sih Senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Noh… di sana ada gubuk. Kita ke sana yok?" ajak Hidan lalu lari.

"Aku gak yakin deh…" kata Kisame.

"Sudahlah Kisame-senpai, Zetsu-senpai.. Kita ikut aja." Ajak Tobi.

"Heh.." kata Zetsu. Lalu mereka pun menyusul Hidan menuju sebuah gubuk. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sana.

**.**

**Di tenda tempat mereka tidur…..**

"Kok mereka berempat lama banget ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah… mungkin mereka dimakan binatang buas,Un.." kata Deidara.

"Itu nggak mungkin… Soalnya ngeliat mukanya mereka aja setan takut. Apalagi binatang.." timpal Kakuzu.

"Kau pikir wajah mereka lebih serem dari setan apa?" kata Pein.

"Mungkin… hahahaha" kata Kakuzu.

_**Di gubuk tua…**_

TOK TOK TOK! Hidan mengetuk pintu gubuk itu. Kelihatannya gubuk itu sudah tua dan terlihat reot dan nyaris ambruk mungkin.

"Spada spidi spodo.. apa ada orang di sana?" panggil HIdan.

"Iyaa… sebentar…" jawab seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian, sang penghuni gubuk itu membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya Hidan ternyata pemilik gubuk itu adalah…

.

.

*nenek sihir?*

**To be continue….**

**Maaf ceritanya pendek ya? Tapi meski penden, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca plus review atau yang baca tapi tidak review fic' gaje saia ini. **

Tobi : "Kita nyasar lagi? Authornya bener-bener kejam. T.T"

Deidara : "Ini kan cuman cerita. Lagian kejam gimana sih?"

Tobi : "Habisnya, niat banget kalau mau ngerjain Tobi. Hueeeeee!"

Author : "Habisnya mukamu itu muka-muka orang yang cocok buat dikerjain. Bener kan?"

Pein : "Setuju"

Hidan : "Bener"

Konan : "Betul"

Kakuzu : "Cocok banget dah"

Tobi : "Hueeee semua kejaaaam! Kalau gitu Tobi mau bunuh diri aja deh.."

Deidara : "Mau bunuh diri pake apaan,Un?"

Tobi : "Gantung diri di pohon touge kek, mat ditabrak semut kek, atau nyebur ke kolam ikan.!"

All : *sweatdrop* BLETAKKK! (jitak kepala Tobi)

Tobi : "Kok dijitak sih?"

All : "ITU NAMANYA GAK NIAT BUNUH DIRI!"

Tobi : "Emang.."

Author : "Dari pada stress ngomong sama orang yang satu ini lebih baik segera saia akhiri saja dengan kata ** REVIEW,PLEASE! FLAME? LOG-IN!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview Fic gaje ini ya.. ^ ^ . Dan sampai jumpa di Chapter 6 !**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**~AIKHARYUNARA~**


	6. Time to go home! Good bye!

**HalLoo Minna-san! Aikha come back! CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Trettet tet tet *niupin terompet ampe pipi melembung* o.0. Kalau begitu tak usah lama-lama karena nanti para pembaca jadi gila #plakk. Hehehe kita langsung ke T..K…P…^ ^**

**PETUALANGAN AKTSUKI**

**DIA LAGI?**

**.**

**.**

**DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING: PeinKonan**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**WARNING : OOC, ANEH SANGAT, GAJE KRONIS, ABAL, EYD? AMBURADUL, DAN SEBANGSANYA.**

**SUMMARY : Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame dan Tobi nyasar lagi? Yap benar sekali. Kali ini Hidan benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang dia benci hanya karena makanan. Siapa dia? Silahkan baca… Monggo.. ^.^ REVIEW, PLEASE! FLAME? LOG-IN.**

**CAMERA SIAAP? ROLLING, SET…..DUAKK PRANG KROMPYANG!**

**Author : "ada apaan nih?"**

**Kru : (nunjuk nunjuk Hidan yang barusan jatoh dari loteng dengan pose yang tak elit)**

**Hidan : "Uhh… sakit banget."**

**Author : "Halah, lupakan orang ini. Cepet mulai aja!"**

**Kru : "OK. CAMERA ROLLING. ACTION!"**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK! Hidan mengetuk pintu gubuk itu. Kelihatannya gubuk itu sudah tua dan terlihat reot dan nyaris ambruk mungkin.

"Spada spidi spodo.. apa ada orang di sana?" panggil HIdan.

"Iyaa… sebentar…" jawab seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian, sang penghuni gubuk itu membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya Hidan ternyata pemilik gubuk itu adalah…

.

.

*nenek sihir?*

.

.

Ternyata pemilik gubuk itu adalah….

.

.

Si kakek tua yang telah menghabiskan jatah makan Akatsuki.

"UAPAAAAAAA? KAKEK TUA INI LAGI?" teriak Hidan pake TOA. Siapa coba yang nggak terganggu dengan suara orang yang satu ini. Tentu saja Kisame, Tobi dan Zetsu juga kakek itu langsung nutupin telinga mereka pake pelepah pisang*hieee =3=* err maksud saia pake tangan masing-masing. Bahkan Tobi memegangi erat-erat telinganya supaya nggak copot lagi.

"Gak usah teriak nape Pemuja DJ!" seru Zetsu.

"Biasa aja kale Senpai. Nggak usah kaget gitu.." sambung Tobi.

"Siapa yang gak kaget coba? Yang ditemuin aja orang kayak gini." Jawab Hidan.

"Memangnya siapa kau,Nak?" kata Kakek itu lupa. *maklumlah penyakit orang tua= pikun*

"Heh! Nih Kakek. Udah ngabisin makanan, pake pikun segala lagi.."kata Hidan.

**BLETAKK!** Zetsu dan Kisame menjitak Hidan dengan sekuat tenaga ampe Hidan nyungsep ke tanah.

"GAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN BANGET SIH?" bentak Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Iya nih.." sambung Tobi.

"Oooooh…. Kalian yang tadi pagi aku temui di sungai dan memberiku makan itu ya?" kata Kakek itu mulai ingat.

"Betul sekali!" seru Tobi.

"Hehehe… maaf ya tadi sudah kuhabiskan makanan kalian." Kata Kakek itu.

"Ooh.. Tak apa kok Kek…" kata Tobi.

"Nggak papa gim….-" belum selesai Hidan ngomong sudah dibungkan oleh Zetsu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Hari mulai gelap,Nak." Kata Kakek.

_**~sementara itu di tenda~**_

"Kemane sih 4 orang itu? Ke sungai nggak balik-balik? Makanannya sudah matang nih…" kata Sasori.

"Sudahlah… Lagian mereka bukan anak TK tau…" timpal Kakuzu.

"Apanya? Ada anak TK-nya kan Kakuzu,Un?" kata Deidara.

"Heh? Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tobi." Jawab Deidara dan Pein.

"Hush… Kau ini benar-benar Leader yang tak patut dicontoh ya.." kata Konan melipat tangan.

"Ya nggak usah dicontoh dong Konan-chan.." kata Pein.

"Hah? C…Chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Halah… lupakan" elak Pein.

_**~di gubuk si Kakek~**_

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini, Nak?" tanya Kakek .

"Ini nih… Gara-gara baka-senpai yang satu ini. Jadi nyasar lagi deh." Kata Tobi nunjuk Hidan.

"Heh! Ape lu kate Topeng Muter?" seru Hidan.

"Itu benar kan? Week!" ejek Tobi.

"Kalian berdua ini! Nanti kusuruh Hiu-ku memakanmu!" ancam Kisame.

"Begitu? Apa kalian tak lapar?" tanya si Kakek.

"Nggak lapar kok. Tapi sangat lapaaaaar! Dan perut Tobi sudah orkesan nih, Kek" ucap Tobi mendramatisir.

"Hahahaha…. Kalian datang tepat waktu. Aku sedang memasak makanan." Ujar kakek itu santai.

"Terima Kasih ya keeeeeeek! Kau sangaaaat baaaaaaiiiiik!" seru Tobi memeluk kakek itu dengan erat.

"To..Tobi…. apa kau gak papa heh? Tu orang tua entar kagak bisa napas." Kata Kisame sweatdrop.

"Hei Nak! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa mati karena nggak bisa nafas! Woi… tak taukah kau kalau badanmu itu beraaat?" ronta Kakek itu mencoba melepas tangan Tobi.

"Eheheheh… Maaf ya kek. Tobi terlalu senang. " kata Tobi dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu aku mau menyelesaikan masakanku." Sambung Kakek itu yang baru saja terbebas dari 'mara bahaya' bau badan juga berat badan Tobi.

"Terima kasih. Dan kurasa Hidan tak mau makan makananmu kek." Kata Zetsu sambil melirik Hidan.

"Aku emang gak mau!" sahut Hidan. 'uhh.. tapi aku lapar'

"Ya sudah…" jawab Zetsu. Tak lama kemudian Kakek itu datang membawa makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan. Bahkan Kisame, Tobi dan Zetsu air liurnya sudah menetes seperti orang tak makan 5 tahun. Padahal juga masih beberapa jam saja.

"Uaaaaah! Kelihatannya enaaaak!" seru Tobi langsung nyosor ke makanan baru matang itu. Ia langsung mengambil semangkuk sup hangat. Tapi belum sempat ia mengambilnya, Kisame menghadang tangan Tobi dengan Samehada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kisame-senpai?" tanya Tobi agak kesal.

"Gak sopan. Seenggaknya permisi kek, baca doa dulu kek." Kata Kisame.

"Uuh uhh… … hehehehe." Kata Tobi yang disambut tawa Kakek itu.

'GLEK' Hidan menelan ludah. Air liurnya sudah membanjiri karpet *khayal* maksudnya membanjiri mulutnya yang sedang menganga seakan akan mendatangkan banjir air liur *yaks*. Zetsu menoleh ke Hidan sambil membawa semangkuk nasi juga sepiring sushi. Zetsu berniat mengerjai Hidan.

"Hidan, kau mau ini? Rasanya sedap lhooo…" goda Zetsu putih.

"Hmmm….. Sushi. Juga ada sup hangat. Benar-benar sedap." Tambah Zetsu hitam.

Glek. 'tahan Hidan. Tapi makanannya enak sekali. Uhh betapa bodohnya aku bilang tidak. Kalau bisa mau gua ralat kata-kata tadi deh. Sumpah' batin Hidan merana ditinggal makanan yang begitu enak.

"Kau benar-benar gak mau Hidan-senpai? Ha?" goda Tobi dengan wajah tak mendukung .

"Ahh..Uh.. Ano.. umm… .. Mau! " kata Hidan.

"Oo..Tidak bisa! Aku tadi kan tanyanya bener-bener gak mau, jadi jawabnya harus gak mau." Celoteh Tobi lalu menyantap makanannya.

"Huuuuh! Bocah baka!" seru Hidan. Tangan Hidan mulai beraksi. Tangannya mencoba mengambil makanan. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, makanan yang akan diambil Hidan disahut oleh Zetsu.

'T.T… Dewa jashin tolong akuuu. Malang benar nasib hambamu ini..T.T' batin Hidan. Sebuah lauk menggelinding jatuh di depan Hidan. Hidan berniat mengambil, tapi sumpit Tobi mendahuluinya. Kali ini Tobi yang menang. Benar-benar malang nasib Hidan kali ini. Kakek tua itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah 4 orang ini. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Hidan diam-diam langsung menyahut piring berisi penuh lauk dan semangkuk nasi. Dalam seketika makanan itu lenyap.

"Hidan-senpai! Kau kemanakan makanannya ?" tanya Tobi.

"Aku buang." Jawab Hidan santai.

"APAAAAAAA?" seru Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi bersamaan yang suaranya benar-benar bikin telinga rasanya pengen copot.

"Uhh… Beli TOA dimane lu? Kok suaranya ampe menggelegar kayak petir sih. Biasa aja kale. Lagian makanannya emang gua buang. Tapi di perut " jawab Hidan dengan tenangnya.

**BLETAK BLETAK BLETAK! **3 jitakan mantab nan sedap menghampiri kepala Hidan tanpa permisi. Tentu saja jitakan itu berasal dari 3 orang temannya. *tumben Tobi berani?*

"Uhh… Nape sih? Salah apa gue? Gue kan laper. :P" kata Hidan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini terdapat 3 bukit tepatnya 3 benjolan.

"Untung aja tadi kita udah makan! Kalau belum, bakalan aku jadikan makan malam hiuku ini kau!" seru Kisame.

"Sudahlah… cepat kalian tidur sono. Sudah malam. Besok pagi akan kutunjukkan jalan pulang." Kata Kakek itu. Akhirnya perang 4 orang itu berakhir. Mereka tertidur di gubuk sang kakek yang baik hati itu. Kalau saja kakek itu seperti Hidan pasti mereka sudah didepak keluar dari tadi.

**~Di tenda…..~**

"Mereka kelihatannya benar-benar kesasar lagi ya?" kata Sasori pada Deidara.

"Huh. Biarin aja,Un. Palingan besok juga nongol batang hidung mereka juga venusnya Zetsu bakal keliatan,Un." Kata Deidara lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

"Hufft. Semoga saja iya. Karena kalau mereka ilang gak ada gantinya di toko onderdil." Sambung Sasori. *lha? Onderdil?*

_Esok paginya di gubuk…_

"Whoaaaaaam!" Hidan menguap bahkan karena mulutnya terbuka seekor kecoak terbang pun bisa masuk ke gua itu. Tapi mungkin juga tidak karena gua itu sangat bau.

"Kalian bangunlah. Apa kalian tidak mau kembali ke tenda kalian?" tanya Kakek itu.

"Whoaaaaam…" Tobi bangun dan menguap sampai seluas hanya sebuah ungkapan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena dia pakai topeng.

"BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Zetsu putih membangunkan ketiga temannya itu. Kisame langsung melompat setinggi 2 meter karena mendengar teriakan Zetsu putih. Hidan bahkan sampai kepentok lantai dan Tobi kejedot kayu.

"Gak bisa ya kalau kagak teriak, heh?" tanya Hidan dengan nada sangat ditekan tapi tetap saja terlihat marah karena muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"Nggak." Jawab Zetsu hitam dan putih dengan wajah super hyper deluxe polos dan tak berdosa yang bahkan bikin Kisame ngamuk bagai gunung Merapi yang meletus. Terlihat lava pijar di atas Kepala Kisame tapi untuk mengantisipasi Kisame ngamuk, hiunya menyiram Kisame dengan 3 bak air selokan.

BYUURRRR!

"BRRRRR! Dingiiiiin! SIAPA YANG MENYIRAMKU?" seru Kisame celingukan mencari sang biang keladi. Ia melihat ke arah Tobi, Tobi menggeleng. Ia melihat ke arah Hidan, Hidan menyiapkan sabit dan bersiap menghajar Kisame tapi tak terlihat sesuatu yang bisa diisi air pada Hidan. Kisame menoleh ke arah Zetsu, secepat kilat venus flytrap Zetsu langsung menguncup seperti tak mempersilahkan siapapun masuk ke dalamnya. Dan terakhir Kisame melihat kea tap, ke tembok, ke lantai hingga ke dalam hidung Tobi pun(?) tak ditemukan si biang keladi. Tapi ketika ia melihat ke bawah, terlihat 3 bak air kosong dan 1 bak besar berisi air hangat plus di dalamnya terdapat hiu Kisame yang sedang asik berendam.

"Heh, hiu gila! Kau yang menyiramku?" tanya Kisame.

"Ah~ iyaaaa~" jawab hiu Kisame dengan riangnya.*nah bisa ngomong lagi?* Kisame amat sangat marah ampe wajahnya yang mirip ikan hiu kini berubah jadi mirip wajah devil yang siap memasukkan hiunya ke dalam neraka. Kisame pun menarik ekor hiunya itu sekaligus melemparnya sejauh mungkin kalau bisa tak kembali lagi. Kisame melemparnya menembus atap gubuk dan menghilang di angkasa dan hanya kerlipan sinar yang muncul.

"OOOOH NOOOOOOOOO!" teriak hiu Kisame ketika menikmati pemandangan awan karena dilempar Kisame dan jatuh tepat di atas gubuk dan ya tepatnya menghancurkan gubuk milik kakek tak bersalah itu. Si kakek hanya cengo ngeliat kejadian hasil kegilaan mereka berempat.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BAKAAAAAA?" seru Kakek itu sambil membawa rotan yang biasanya dipakai untuk memukuli kasur sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi pemukul pantat khusus untuk 4 orang gila plus satu hiu ini.

"GYAAAAAA! KAKEK GILAAAAAA!" seru Tobi sambil melarikan diri dari kejaran si Kakek yang membawa rotan itu begitu juga dengan Hidan, Zetsu , Kisame beserta hiunya yang ikut lari. *nih hiu punya kaki apa ya?*

"WOIIII! TUNGGGUUUUUU! GANTI RUGI RUSAKNYA GUBUKKU!" seru Kakek itu sambil terus mengejar.

"Lagian si Kakek itu gila! Gubuk reot mau ancur aja minta ganti rugi! Gila gak tuh?" ujar Kisame sambil terus berlari.

BLETAKK JDUAKK!

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Hidan?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUA INI KAAAN? LAGIAN NGAPAIN JUGA HIUMU ITU TERDAMPAR DI DARATAN SAMPAI EKORNYA BEREVOLUSI JADI KAKI?" bentak Hidan.

"Maaf deh…" kata Kisame tanpa dosa.

"Halah! Yang penting kita kabur saja dari Kakek gila yang bawa rotan itu senpai!" ajak Tobi mempercepat larinya begitu juga dengan Hidan, Kisame dan Zetsu. Hiu Kisame? Entah, mungkin dia njebur ke kali.

"Hah Huh hahh… Kemana bocah-bocah kurang asem itu?" tanya Kakek itu sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Kakek itu pun kembali ke gubuknya sambil meratapi nasib malangnya itu. Kasihan. Sedangkan 4 orang ini masih saja berlari kencang sampai menabrak tenda milik Pein.

BRUAKK JDUKK KROMPYANG MEOW! (?)

"Ada apaan sih ribut banget?" tanya Konan bingung. Begitu dia keluar tenda, didapatinya sebuah tenda abstrak dan terlihat 4 orang menindih seseorang di bawahnya dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"WOI! PERGI GAK LUU!" bentak Pein pada 4 orang yang membuat tendanya roboh.

"Maaf Boss." Ujar Hidan lalu menegakkan badan begitu juga dengan Hidan, Kisame dan Zetsu.

"By the way anyway busway kalian ngapain kok lari-lari sampai nabrak tenda. Kalian nyasar kemana aja sih?" tanya Konan menunjuk 4 orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Huh. Pertama, kami nyasar karena Hidan-senpai sok-sokan ngajakin lewat jalan lain tapi ternyata malah nyasar makin ke dalam hutan. Dan kedua, kami lari-lari ini karena Kisame-senpai menghancurkan gubuk kakek tua yang kita tolong dan kami dikejar Kakek itu sambil bawa rotan." Jelas Tobi sambil ngos-ngosan tak karuan. Semua yang mendengar cerita itu selain 4 orang yang baru saja nongol itu langsung sweatdrop . Dan Pein hanya berkata dalam hati 'Apa benar mereka ini orang-orang yang ku pilih? Benar-benar gak bisa diandalkan'.

"Gini deh kalau punya anak buah aneh, heboh bin tak karuan." Ujar Konan.

"Pulang kagak jadi tarzan hutan iya." Sambung Itachi.

"Jadi kita mau tinggal selamanya di sini heh?" tanya Sasori.

"Ogah deh. Kalau gitu kalian berempat kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk mandi. Kalau terlambat akan kami tinggal pulang." Kata Pein melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah? Apa? Sekarang Boss?" tanya Hidan.

"Nggak Hidan. Tahun depan aja. DASAR BAKA! TENTU SAJA SEKARAAAAANG!" bentak Pein yang berhasil membuat 4 orang itu lari terkencing-kencing menuju ke sungai dan semoga saja nggak nyasar lagi.

"Hah, kalau gitu kita harus membereskan semua ini. Sementara itu aku akan masak dulu." Kata Konan.

"Oke deh." Kata Kakuzu. Mereka pun membereskan tenda dan perlengkapan mereka yang lain dan bersiap pulang.

_10 menit kemudian…._

"Kami dataaaaaaang!" seru Tobi mengerem mendadak badannya dan otomatis Kisame dan Zetsu nabrak Tobi. Masih untung Tobi tidak jatuh. Tapi tiba-tiba Hidan menabrak mereka dari belakang dan terjatuhlah mereka berempat. Bukannya untung malah sial. Kasihan.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih Un? Seneng amat jatoh bareng?" tanya Deidara.

"Apanya yang seneng heh? Menderita iya." Sanggah Tobi mencoba bangun.

"Hah, dasar trouble maker. Kapan sih kalian ini bener. Perasaan nggak pernah bener deh." Tambah Sasori.

"Gak akan pernah deh. Mereka ini kan sudah terjangkit penyakit BRS stadium akhir. Mana bisa sembuh coba?" sambung Itachi.

"Heh kuncir wajah kriput, penyakit apaan tuh BRS?" tanya Sasori.

BLETAKK!

"Kenapa lu jitak kepala awesome gue sih? Lu kagak tau apa kalau wajah gue ini makin imut kalau ditambah sama rambut merah bagus ini? Jadi rusak gara-gara lu jitak!" cerocos Sasori seperti kereta api.

"Heh. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sangat tidak elit untuk seorang Uchiha? Aku ini terhormat tau!" balas Itachi.

"Terhormat bapak lu sepuluh? Kalau terhormat napa masuk Akatsuki?" balas Sasori makn ngajak perang.

'Heh? Jadi maksudnya Akatsuki itu organisasi yang tidak terhormat gitu?' batin Pein sambil sweatdrop.

"Hahaha sabar aja deh ngadepin anak buah gilamu itu." Ujar Konan terkekeh.

"Heh hentikan itu! Itachi memang apa itu penyakit BRS, Un?" tanya Deidara.

"Huh. Penyakit BRS itu penyakit Bikin Ribut Sekampung. Bener kan?" ulas Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sweatdrop. Begitulah semua orang yang ada di sana begitu mendengar jawaban Itachi Uchiha.

"Memangnya kami ini apaan ampe bikin rebut sekampung Itachi-senpai?" tanya Tobi bingung.

"Lu kan emang sukanya bikin ribut. Gak pernah bisa diam. Tenang aja napa kayak aku,Un!" ujar Deidara bangga.

"Heh apa? Gak salah denger tuh heh? Kalau diamnye aje kayak lu, nah ramenya kayak gimana? Malah bikin pasar besar pindah deh…" ejek Hidan.

"Hidan awas saja kau ya!" seru Deidara.

"Hey hey sudahlah. Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian dan kita segera pulang." Ujar Pein.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita pulang juga! Aku rindu MaBes Akatsuki!" seru Tobi lompat-lompat.

"Gak usah segitunya kale. Lagian markas kotor bin berantakan kok dirindukan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Bukan itu. Tapi aku rindu boneka Teddy Bearku yang selalu menemaniku waktu tidur. Hehe" jawab Tobi.

Double sweatdrop.

"Bener-bener tobat deh gue ngadepin orang-orang kayak gini. Tuhan kenapa kau beri aku cobaan ini? Beneran bubar nih Akatsuki." Ujar Pein meratapi nasib buruknya itu.

30 menit kemudian….

"Kami siaaap!" seru Tobi.

"Tunggu Tobi!" cegah Hidan.

"Ada apa Hidan-senpai? Wat hapen?" tanya Tobi bingung. (baca: what happen).

"Lu nih ngomongnya gak pernah bener ya? Wet hepen yang bener." Kata Hidan. (?)

"Itu malah salah dodol! Yang bener itu What happen,Un!" seru Deidara.

"Nah itu maksud saya. Ngomong-ngomong lu belajar bahasa Inggris dimane kok pinter? Tumben?" kata Hidan memuji atau lebih tepatnya juga agak ngecengin sih.

"Tentu dong! Lho tapi apa? Tumben? Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa,Un?" kata Deidara kesal.

"Ya. Kira-kira begitu." Jawab Hidan watados.

"Yah ribut lagi." Ujar Pein lagi-lagi pasrah.

"Sabar yaa… Hihihi" kata Konan.

"Terima kasih Konan-chan." Kata Pein yang keceplosan atu mungkin tak sadar kalau dia memanggil Konan dengan embel-embel 'chan'?.

"APAAA? LEADER MANGGIL KONAN DENGAN 'KONAN-CHAAAN'?" seru semua syok.

"Eeh… Bukan. Ka..Kalian salah denger kali." Elak Pein.

"Enggak kok. Tadi Tobi denger sendiri dengan 2 telinga Tobi sejara jelas tanpa gangguan apapun." Kata Tobi.

"Tobi? Kau punya telinga ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kisame-senpai jangan mulai deh…" kata Tobi.

"Cie… Kayaknya waktu kita pulang nanti kita akan adakan selamatan karena Leader kita berpacaran. Entar kalau nikah kita bikin pesta!" kata Sasori.

"Tidak perlu! Bisa bikin duitku tekor entar! Kagak setuju!" tolak Kakuzu sambil menghitung uangnya.

"Weh perhitungan banget sih,Un" kata Deidara.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" kata Konan yang mulai blushing.

"Cieee.!" Seru semuanya plus Author yang ikut-ikutan.

"_Cielah…. Cie cie…" seru Author._

"_Heh? Kenapa nih Author nongol sih? Jelek-jelekin acara aja deh!" ujar Kisame lalu mukul Author pake Samehada dan otomatis Author langsung terlempar entah kemana._

"_KALIAAAN GAK AKAN KU GAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Author lalu menghilang entah kemana._

**Back to the story….**

"Sudah ayo cepat pulang!" kata Pein memalingkan wajah.

"Oke Oke. Oh ya, tadi kenapa Hidan-senpai memanggilku?" tanya Tobi.

"Begini. Kau kan orang yang baik jadi pasti kau mau membantu para senpaimu ini kan?" kata Hidan dengan memeperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya yang bahkan bikin kelinci tercekik karena melihatnya. (?)

"Kenapa Hidan-senpai?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Tolong…

.

.

.

.

Bawakan panci-panci, pasak, matras, tenda dan yang lain yhaa.." kata Hidan lalu memberikan semua tetek-bengek itu. Alangkah sweatdronya Tobi melihat barang-barang ini.

"Ta..Tapi…" kata Tobi.

"Baiklah ayo berangkaaaat!" seru Pein lalu mereka semua melesat pergi dan Tobi masih cengo melihat barang bawaannya.

"HEI TUNGGU AKUUUUUUUU! SENPAAAAAAAIIIIII!" seru Tobi yang merengek di tempat. Akhirnya dia pun terpaksa membawa barang-barang itu lalu menyusul para senpainya yang jail dan kejam itu.

**~THE END~**

**Akhirnya 'Petualangan Akatsuki' saya nyatakan TAMAT. Dokk dokk dokk *mukulin palu ke meja kayak hakim* (?) akhirnya selesai juga Fic'ku yang satu ini. Terima kasih buat para Author yang sudah mau RnR Fic' gaje saya ini dan terima kasih juga atas saran kalian. Itu sangat membantu saya. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan sampai jumpa di Fic' saya yang lain. ^.^**

**Tobi : **"Yeeei kita sudah selesaiii!"

**Hidan : **"Iye nih. Akhirnya aku lepas dari cerita Author gila yang satu ini"

**Author : **"Apa katamu? Kau gak akan kugaji. Hmmph!"

**Tobi : **"Kalau cuman Hidan-senpai mah gak papa.^.^vpiss"

**Pein : **"Yah kenapa udahan? Padahal aku masih pengen lagi"

**Kakuzu: **"Kalau Leader masih lanjut bakal tekor gue buat biayain biaya nikah Leader sama Konan"

**Deidara : **"Lha? Kok bisa Un? Kan ini Cuma cerita?"

**Zetsu : **"Kelihatannya ada yang Cinlok nih." (nunjuk Pein yang lagi pacaran sama Konan)

**Kru : **"Heh syuting sudah selesai! Jangan pacaran lagi dong!"

**PeiKon : **"Hehehehe. Gomenasai minna-san"

**All: ***sweatdrop mode : ON*

**Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpaaaaaaaa…..! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**

**SALAM**

**~AIKHARYUNARA~**


End file.
